Suspiro
by ElisaD92
Summary: Necesita olvidar sus problemas, eliminarlos. La vida no terminaba ahí. Era el momento de dar vuelta la página. (Duodecimo capitulo UP! )
1. Chapter 1

_Suspiró.-_

Suspiró, quizás por décima vez en la escasa hora que llevaba trabajando, mientras continuaba haciendo dibujos sin sentidos con su pluma. Debía estar leyendo la gran cantidad de documentos que debía firmar, ser la jefa del Departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas no era fácil, incluía mucho trabajo, mucho tiempo, mucha dedicación, algo que ella sabía, podía, pero las cosas no se hacen por si solas y tampoco podía delegárselas a alguien más, eso lo haría ella, eso jamás lo haría Hermione Granger.

El trabajar en el ministerio siempre había sido su pasión y su sueño, de verdad le gustaba, la completaba, pero qué pasa cuando tu vida personal te tiene tan atareada, tan insatisfecha, tan infeliz.

En un principio todo había sido color de rosa, no podía jamás negar todo el amor que una vez sintió por Ron, su amigo, su novio y prometido. Pero ahora, las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor, le molestaba todo de él, como dejaba tirados sus calcetines por cualquier lado de la casa, que no fuera capaz de lavar un plato a la hora de la cena, que ni siquiera fuera capaz de hacer la cena, incluso ahora le molestaba el ruido que hacía al dormir. La llama en definitiva se había apagado ¿Había sido su culpa? No, por supuesto que no, ella había intentado animar su relación con Ron en todo lo posible, comidas románticas, lencería provocativa, mensajes románticos a su trabajo, y nada. Todo seguía tal cual.

 _Toc-toc –_ El sonido de la puerta de madera se hizo presente

\- Adelante – respondió mientras trataba de salir del letargo en que la tenían sus pensamientos

\- Permiso - la voz varonil de Theodore Nott se hizo presente en el silencio de su oficina.

\- Buenas días Nott – saludó sin siquiera preocuparse de mirarlo-

\- Buenos días para ti también Granger, aunque observándote, pareciera que no han sido muy buenos hasta ahora – dijo en un tono divertido.

\- No estoy de humor – le respondió cortante - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – y en ese momento levanto la mirada para observarlo.

Ahí se encontraba Theodore Nott observándola con su mirada despreocupada y seria a la vez, y como siempre, deliciosamente atractivo, tenía su cabello negro mojado, y vestía una camisa a juego con sus ojos azules y un pantalón negro, su ropa de verdad hacía resaltar su pálida piel.

\- Alo? – Nott movió su mano frente a la cara de una pensativa Hermione –

\- Perdón – se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se había perdido observando al ojiazul- Qué me decías Nott?

\- Te decía que necesito tu firma en estos papeles para poder terminar con el caso de las hadas de York, creo que dejaron a media población muggle con una visita al hospital – comentó tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña – los aurores tuvieron que hacer maravillas para atraparlas a todas

\- Si – sonrió Hermione – así me lo contó Ron .. – las palabras murieron en su boca, hablar de su novio le recordaba todo lo que la acongojaba.

\- En fin – se movió incomodo – podrías hacer el honor de darme tu firma?

\- Por su puesto – mordió su labio mientras firmaba todos los pa peles que el ojiazul le había dado

\- Creo que algo te pasa – examinó Nott –

\- No – dirigió su mirada a Theodore que la miraba curioso – No me pasa nada –

\- Como digas – bufó –

\- Aquí están – le extendió los pergaminos a Theodore, y sin querer en el proceso sus manos se rozaron y un escalofrió recorrió a Hermione y como pudo, trató de disimularlo.

\- Gracias – respondió el con una sonrisa de lado, de esas que hacía suspirar a casi toda la población femenina del ministerio – Granger – la llamó para que esta lo mirará –

\- S-si? – comenzó a tamborilear con su pluma encima de un papel –

\- Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo después del trabajo? – preguntó

\- Y-yo? – Mordió su labio y se lanzó una maldición a si misma por sonar tan nerviosa –

\- No conozco a otra Granger – se acercó apoyándose en el escritorio de Hermione –

\- Yo … - Pero no pudo terminar cuando la voz de su secretaria sonó en la habitación –

\- Señorita Granger, tiene un mensaje del joven Weasley – pero tan pronto como se escucho la voz de la secretaria esta desapareció – perdón, no sabía que estaba acompañada, no vi entrar al señor Nott a su oficia – se excusó lo más rápido que pudo-

\- No se preocupa señora Grey, y muchas gracias por el mensaje – La secretaria asintió con la cabeza y desapareció tan rápido como había entrado –

\- L-lo lamento, Nott – Se mordió el labio, porque de verdad lamentaba lo que iba a decir – Hoy viene Harry a cenar a casa y debo cocinar – se sonrojó un poco al contar de su vida –

\- Está bien – respondió – mi invitación seguirá en pie – se acercó un poco más a Hermione – a lo que quieras – susurró al oído de Hermione, esta enrojeció por completo y mordió su labio para evitar realizar el gemido que pedía salir de su boca – Nos vemos Granger – se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir se giró – Un poco de chocolate te sentaría bien, algo dulce haría que te olvidaras tus problemas por un momento, _Hermione._ – y tras decir esto salió por completo de la habitación .

Y en ese momento el gemido de su boca apareció, estaba roja, fácilmente podría parecer un perfecto tomate en ese momento. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? Por supuesto que sí, eso era más que obvio, ¿y le había gustado? Le había encantado, hace mucho tiempo que no se consideraba atractiva, que se sentía deseada o siquiera linda. Ron no solía decirle cumplidos.

 _Suspiró_.-

Tan obvia era que Nott se había dado cuenta de sus problemas sin siquiera comentarlos. Observó el mensaje que estaba encima de su mesa, un mensaje de Ron –

" _Podías hacer lasaña para hoy? Tengo muchas ganas de comer eso a la noche, y podrías pasar a comprar un par de cervezas al mundo muggle? Ya sabes, de esas que a Harry y a mi tanto nos gustan. Eres la mejor._

 _Ron."_

Rompió el pergamino en tantos pedazos como pudo, estaba harta. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

 _Suspiró.-_

 _Toc-toc_

\- Adelante – respondió mientras limpiaba el desastre que acaba de hacer –

\- El señor Nott le envía esto – su secretaria le entrego una caja cuadrada y desapareció de su vista-

Abrió la cajá y sonrió al notar una nota encima.

" _Disfrútalos. TN"_

Era una caja de bombones, y tan rápido como pudo puso uno en su boca. Estaban espectaculares, quizás tenía razón, quizás si necesitaba un poco de chocolate, y quizás si necesitaba olvidar sus problemas, olvidarlos y eliminarlos.

...

Si les gustó dejenme su comentario :)

Pronto aparecerá Draquito, lo prometo. Este fic estará centrado en Hermione.

Lo continuaré prontopronto. Un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado tres días desde la cena que habían tenido con Harry, fue un momento grato, no lo podría negar, rieron, recordaron anécdotas y se contaron sobre su semana, cuando estaba con Harry era como volver todo al pasado, en donde los tres eran el Trío Dorado, donde no había problemas amorosos ni nada. Eso era lo que necesitaba. No más problemas amorosos.

Esa noche habían discutido, justo después de que Harry se retiró a su hogar.

 _Flash Back_

\- Fue una gran noche – comentó Hermione más para ella mientras lavaba los platos.

\- Siempre es una gran noche cuando está Harry – le respondió Ron entrando a la cocina del departamento que compartían y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Hermione –

\- Creo que me daré un baño –

\- Pensé que hoy sería nuestra noche – Ron se acerco más a ella abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella seguía lavando –

\- Y lo fue – sonrió – pero estoy cansada, ha sido una larga semana – trató de no sonar muy dura al evitar el sexo con su prometido

\- Oh vamos Mione – se acercó más a ella, rozando el bulto que tenía en su entrepierna con el trasero de la castaña

\- Pero no me apetece ahora – gruñó Hermione – estoy cansada y he dormido pésimo toda la semana –

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo egoísta que suenas? – gruñó Ron girándose y comenzando a caminar por la cocina –

\- Perdón?! – se dio vuelta para encararlo – Yo?, tu eres el que está molesto porque no quiero tener sexo con él.

\- No tenemos sexo hace una semana – El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro – es una estupidez que tenga que rogar por la atención de MI prometida –

\- Rogar? TU? Rogándome a mi? Pidiendo MI atención – rió amargamente – soy yo la que prácticamente te tiene que suplicar por un beso en la mañana

\- JA – rió mirando hacia otro lado – tengo muchas cosas en que pensar Hermione, mi trabajo es MUY importante, deberías entenderme cuando te digo que no tengo el tiempo, y ahora cuando necesito un poco de TU atención, no eres capaz de dármela – se acercó más a ella hasta estar a unos centímetros –

\- Mi trabajo también es importante, Ronald – frunció el ceño molesta – y yo no te lo refriego en la cara como tú lo haces a cada momento : aurores esto, aurores lo otro – Imitó su voz – estoy harta –

\- Así?! Estás harta – rió amargamente – y tú crees que yo no? Imagínate que entretenida es mi vida sabiendo que tengo que llegar a ver a mi frígida novia cada día, y ella no es capaz de valorar cada cosa que hago por ella,

\- PUES SI TAN ABURRIDA SOY BÚSCATE OTRA NOVIA

\- QUIZÁS DEBERÍA

\- BIEN. – A esta altura de la conversación Hermione estaba roja y comenzaba a respirar sonoramente

Ron sonrío de una forma ladina – Crees que me será difícil? Si levanto un dedo tendré a la bruja que quiera a mis pies, soy un héroe de guerra y auror – se puso su chaqueta, mientras que los ojos de Hermione comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas – y tú? Qué eres? La aburrida amiga de Harry Potter, la comelibros, la sabelotodo – comenzó a reír mientras que las lagrimas ya mojaban las mejillas de Hermione – eres igual de aburrida que tu trabajo, tendrías suerte si alguien se acerca a ti por tu dinero –

\- CÁLLATE – Hermione estaba roja – CÁLLATE RONALD –

\- SOLO TE DIGO LA VERDAD – tomó sus llaves – volveré lo que te calmes – y salió departamento

 _End of Flash Back_

Y a eso ya era lunes por mañana, George había venido el domingo por la tarde a buscar ropa de su hermano, le pidió disculpas por la mala actitud que sabía había tenido.

Discutían siempre, siempre, pero Ron jamás la había herido de esa forma, le había levantado la voz, ni la había hecho llorar. Pero ella podía aguantar eso, no permitiría que unas cuantas palabras de su novio la hicieran sentir así, había pasado todo el día sábado viendo películas románticas, llorando y comiendo helado. Qué tontería. Ellos no eran una película romántica, ella no era una damisela en apuras y definitivamente Ron no era un príncipe. Ella valía mucho más que eso. Por lo que después de haber llorado todo el día sábado, el día domingo salió con Luna y Ginny de compras, un día de chicas, fueron al salón de belleza, a comprar ropa, se compró nuevos conjuntos de lencería, maquillaje, de todo. Fue un día agradable, en donde lo menos que apareció fue el nombre de Ron.

Y ahora, se encontraba en su bata de baño sentada en la cama observando su celular, ¿de verdad pensaba que Ron la llamaría? No. Jamás. Era demasiado orgulloso para llamarla. Así con el mejor de los ánimos comenzaría esta semana, y sería una semana excelente así lo proclamaba.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Decidió olvidarse de todo eso y comenzar bien su semana. Se duchó, y preparó un buen desayuno. Quiso estrenar uno de sus conjuntos de lencería nuevos, el verde, y no cualquier verde, un verde Slytherin. Puso sus jeans ajustados y unos tacones negros. Una blusa blanca con escote y una chaqueta verde con pedrería. Sujetó su cabello en una perfecta cola de caballo dejando todo su cabello hoy liso colgando. Su maquillaje era sencillo, sombras en tonos tierras, mascara de pestaña y brillo labial. De verdad hoy sería un buen día. Así lo proclamaba.

Caminó por los pasillos del Ministerio de forma elegante. Saludando. Todos se le quedaban viendo.

\- Wow – exclamó la señora Grey cuando la vio entrar – hoy se ve muy bien señorita Granger

\- Muchas gracias – agradeció Hermione con una sonrisa – Me podrías decir que debo hacer hoy?

\- Por supuesto – ambas entraron a la oficina de Hermione –Tiene una reunión con los jefes de los demás departamentos en media hora–

\- Ajá – contesto escuetamente mientras que realizaba un hechizo sin varita para mantener su oficina tibia –

\- El señor Malfoy vendrá hoy por lo de sus firmas – observó la reacción de su jefa –

\- Malfoy?! – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida – Pensé que esto lo vería Kingsley directamente –

\- Sí, bueno – se movió incomoda – Vino el viernes cuando usted se encontraba en su almuerzo y me pidió que lo agendara para hoy, de verdad, lo lamento, el viernes tenía mi cabeza en otro lado y …

\- No te preocupes – sonrió Hermione amablemente – es solo Malfoy, no moriré - rió divertida – lo he enfrentando mil y una vez, qué es una vez más, algo más que deba hacer? – la insto a continuar

\- Y debe revisar los papeles que dejé en su escritorio – Y ahí sobre el escritorio de la castaña, una montaña de papeles que debían ser revisados y firmados .

 _Suspiró.-_

\- Graci _as,_ puedes retirarte –

Gran inicio de semana.

La reunión fue aburrida, se extendió a toda la mañana, afortunadamente, Theodore Nott se sentó justo frente de ella, y se enviaron miradas toda la reunión, se sentía como colegiala sonrojada. En especial cuando justo cuando la reunión estaba por terminar, una serpiente de papel subió por su pierna hasta posarse en sus piernas –

" _Te ves radiante. ¿ Almorzamos?"_

Conocía esa caligrafía, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Nott con su sonrisa de lado y su mirada despreocupada. Ella simplemente le sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

El almuerzo había sido agradable , conversaron de la reunión, de la comida, del clima, recordaron anécdotas en común. Nott era una persona agradable y sobre todo interesante, Hermione lo había notado desde hace mucho, pero nunca había querido ver más allá.

\- De vuelta en su oficina, unos 15 minutos después de lo que normalmente lo hacía, su secretaria la estaba esperando impaciente en la puerta.

\- Señorita – parecía nerviosa – el señor Malfoy la está esperando en su oficina, le dije que esperara afuera pero insistió en entrar–

\- Está bien – suspiro cansada Hermione – No te preocupes, conozco perfectamente a Malfoy – le dedico una sonrisa y entró a su oficina –

\- Ahí, de espalda, enfundado en un traje negro que le sentaba perfectamente se encontraba Draco Malfoy , se encontraba observando las diferentes fotos que adornaban una pared de su oficina –

\- Buenas tardes – Saludó Hermione –

\- Tarde. Precisamente – Y lo pudo observar, tan guapo como siempre -Granger – pronuncio su apellido de forma queda, y sin ninguna vergüenza la observó de arriba a abajo

\- Malfoy – saludó la castaña acercándose a su escritorio, intentando evitar la mirada del rubio – entonces … -

\- Entonces …? – la imitó Malfoy con una sonrisa de lado, de esas que derretían a la mujer que lo viera – vengo por las firmas, supongo que la sabías –

\- S-si – tartamudeo – revisemos tus papeles –

\- Claro, mi tiempo es dinero sabes – le acercó los papeles – aunque podría considerar este tiempo contigo como una … inversión – su voz sonaba como un coqueteo, ¿eso sería? ¿Draco Malfoy coqueteándola a ella? ¡¿Queee?!

\- ¿Quieres algo para tomar? – trató de evitar la mirada insistente del rubio –

\- Un whiskey de fuego está bien – le respondió sin mirarla acercando su silla al lado de la silla de la castaña –

\- Q-que haces? – le pregunto sonrojada al notar la proximidad de Draco –

\- Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, y será más fácil si me siento a tu lado – le respondió como si fuera algo de lo más natural del mundo – no crees? –

\- Claro – se paró rápido – buscaré el whiskey

\- Me parece perfecto –

La tarde había pasado rápido, podría decirse que incluso había sido entretenida, habían hecho el trabajo, por supuesto que sí, pero las conversaciones que salían durante este fueron excelentes, cualquiera que los hubiese visto trabajando de una forma tan eficiente y cordial no podría adivinar los tipos de problemas que tuvieron en la escuela, para nada.

Para Hermione fue un momento de relajación que jamás se imagino podría tener con Malfoy, si bien estaba trabajando, fue como trabajar con un amigo. Hasta reían, quizás fue el efecto del whiskey de fuego, sabía que no debía beber en horas de trabajo, lo sabía, en un principio solo sería Draco el que lo haría, pero este insistió en que el, al ser el invitado, no podía beber solo. Y por supuesto, entre el nerviosismo de la castaña y la insistencia del rubio, aceptó. Quizás fue el mismo sentimiento de sentirse más feliz y atrevida por el alcohol que corría por sus venas que le seguía el juego al rubio.

\- Granger … - llamó la atención de la castaña justo después de tomar un vaso de whiskey de fuego lo más rápido posible –

\- Si? – respondió ella, con las mejillas rojas, revisar los documentos lo habían hecho en un rato, pero estaban alargando el trabajo lo más posible –

\- Quizás no es el momento correcto – desvió su mirada desde los papeles hacia los ojos de la castaña, ahí ella pudo notar su color, siempre había pensado que eran grises, pero ahora, parecían plata derretida, mercurio quizás - … perdón.

\- ¿Qué? – articuló como pudo, dejando el vaso a medio beber en el escritorio - ¿por qué?

Sonrió de una forma que ella no pudo definir – ¿por qué? Pues por todo, por todo lo mal que traté, por los insultos, por … - calló observando el brazo de la castaña, se había quitado la chaqueta y gracias a la blusa semi-transparente se notaba su cicatriz – por eso.

La castaña se mordió el labio y tocó su cicatriz – acepto tus disculpas – sonrió amablemente – pero esto no fue tu culpa – quitó su mano de su antebrazo y la puso encima de la mano de Draco – tranquilo

\- Si lo fue – bufó quitando su mano de donde estaba para servirse otro vaso de Whiskey de fuego – pude evitarlo – su mano tiritó al hablar logrando casi derramar –

\- No – la castaña insistió poniendo su mano encima de la Draco y sirviendo ella el whiskey – si hubieses tratado de evitarlo no estarías aquí conmigo – sonrió tomando su vaso – compartiendo este agradable momento, quién lo diría – bebió lo que quedaba de su vaso, mientras el rubio la miraba incrédulo a lo que veían sus ojos – no crees? – le sonrió con sinceridad, mientras el rubio la miraba pasmado –

Y sin previo aviso el rubio eliminó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y posó sus labios en los de ella, de una forma pausada. Pero Hermione se quedó quieta, no esperó jamás eso por parte de Draco. Y tan rápido como empezó, se terminó.

\- Lo lamento – se excuso el rubio pasando su mano por sus cabellos y levantándose de su silla– Yo …

Pero no pudo terminar pues la castaña se levantó y lo besó esta vez, callando toda duda que pudieron surgir de los labios del rubio.

Fue un beso apasionado, hambriento, podía sentir perfectamente la mezcla entre el whiskey de fuego y menta, sintió como el rubio lamia sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar, y ella acató mientras subía sus brazos al cuello de Draco, mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio y el rubio dejaba sus manos en la cintura de esta.

Un gemido salió de la boca de la castaña cuando el rubio mordió su labio, este la miró directo a los ojos, encontrándose el chocolate con el mercurio, y sin más que decir los labios de Draco se aventuraron a besar el cuello de la castaña mientras ella acariciaba el cabello del rubio. Las manos de Draco se aventuraron a bajar un poco más, tocando la cadera y las piernas de Hermione. Esta respondió bajando sus manos por la camisa de él y tocando su pecho, sintiendo cada musculo del pecho del rubio.

De repente se escucharon ruidos afuera de la oficina, provocando que se separarán.

\- Se hizo tarde – murmuró Draco acomodándose su ropa y tratando de disimular su erección que parecía más que obvia– fue … enriquecedor – le sonrió de forma ladeada

\- Claro – se sonrojó la castaña ordenando los papeles con ayuda de su varita –

\- Bueno … nos vemos – le sonrió el rubio, una sonrisa que jamás pensó que la vería en el –

\- Nos vemos – sonrió la castaña aun sonrojada, sintiendo sus labios hinchados por el beso que acababa de darle – pronto espero

\- Si – se apresuró a decir el rubio, y se sonrojo, Hermione pensó que jamás llegaría el día que lo vería sonrojado – Quizás podríamos ir a cenar un día de estos – se aventuró a preguntar el rubio

\- Me encantaría – sonrió la castaña

Y justo en ese momento los ruidos de dos voces se hicieron más y más fuertes y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un malhumorado Ronald Weasley.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Y ahí, frente a ella, un colérico Ronald Weasley se encontraba parado

\- Perdón señorita Granger – se excusó su secretaria, sonrojada por completo – le pedí que esperará pero…

\- No. – la detuvo la castaña – me imagino lo que sucedió después, no te preocupes – la calmó Hermione

\- Vaya … - murmuró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado – así que con el estabas ocupada –

\- Eso no es tu incumbencia Ronald –

\- Lo es, cuando se trata de MI prometida – se acercó más a ella

\- Tranquilo Weasley – lo detuvo Draco poniéndose en medio – no hagas ninguna estupidez – lo retó con la mirada – te enviaré una lechuza para comunicarte como me fue – habló dirigiéndose a la castaña

\- Cualquier duda o problema, me avisas – Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza la castaña mientras el rubio salía de la oficina

\- Y bien … - Ron se cruzo de brazos –

\- Y bien qué? – respondió la castaña masajeándose el puente de la nariz – no deberías hacer esas cosas Ron …

\- Eres MI prometida puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana contigo – se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura – hoy te ves muy bonita – observó acercando su boca a la de ella

\- N-no – Hermione dio vuelta la cara – hablemos – puso sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo

\- Bien – la soltó de forma brusca – comienza –

\- Creo que lo que pasó estuvo muy mal –

\- JA – se rió amargamente el pelirrojo – TU perdiste el control –

\- Yo?!

\- Si, así que vine especialmente para que pudieras pedirme disculpa, estuve esperando que me buscaras, pero pensé que sería mejor para ti si yo venía –

\- Tú fuiste el que me insultó – Hermione no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando – TU DEBERÍAS PEDIRME DISCULPAS

Lo que no se esperó fue que Ron se comenzará a reír – Te estoy haciendo una favor al venir aquí – los ojos de la castaña ya estaban con lagrimas, pero fue fuerte y no soltó ninguna – así que adelante

\- No –

\- No? – respondió el pelirrojo –

\- No. No más Ron, no aceptaré más esto, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso

\- Y que harás al respecto – escupió Ron – si me dejas te quedarás sola

\- Prefiero eso que estar mal acompañada – lo retó con su mirada – hasta acá llegamos

\- Estas terminando conmigo? –preguntó indignado –

\- Pensé que había quedado claro – cerró los ojos la castaña –

\- Una semana – murmuró el pelirrojo – en una semana te tendré de nuevo, eres tan aburrida, tan desabrida y frígida en la cama, nadie más te soportará – se cruzó de brazos – no te hagas esto Hermione.

\- VETE – le gritó –

\- Volveré al trabajo, llegaré tarde, cocina algo rico – se acercó a la puerta – no pierdas tu tiempo, deja de humillarte – le guiñó el ojo a la castaña y salió por la puerta

Nunca había sido una persona temperamental, pero Hermione tomó la botella de whiskey de fuego que tenía a mano y lo aventó a la puerta de su oficina, y en ese momento las lagrimas no se contuvieron. Salían sin esfuerzo. Pero no podía dejarse humillar, no podía. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, con un movimiento de varita arregló su oficina y con otro limpio su cara. Aun faltaba 1 hora para retirarse, pero ya no podía estar ahí, tomó su bolso y salió.

\- Señora Grey – la llamó la castaña

\- Señorita Granger – estaba asustada, lo pudo notar en sus ojos – Se retira ya?

\- Si yo …

\- No. No se preocupe, el señor Weasley salió furioso y no le mentiré, se escuchó su discusión –

\- Mierda – murmuró la castaña, olvidó silenciar la oficina –

\- No se preocupe – tomó la mano de la castaña de manera fraternal – vaya a su casa y arregle lo que tenga que hacer, a veces los hombres son una porquería –

\- A veces siempre – rió amargamente la castaña

\- No – negó sonriendo – no todos, créame, hay algunos buenos

\- Pues espero conocer uno algún día – río la castaña – dígale a Kingsley que estoy indispuesta –

\- No se preocupe, yo hablaré con el – asintió con la cabeza – vaya señorita. Hasta luego

\- Gracias, nos vemos – desapareció por el pasillo la castaña

No podía llegar a ese departamento, no, simplemente era imposible, pero todas sus cosas estaban ahí, y no dejaría sus cosas por una tonta discusión. Era más que eso. Al salir tomó su celular y marcó un número.

\- Hermione? – preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono

…..

\- Es un imbécil –

Se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, había llamado a Harry, su mejor amigo, el la escucharía, nunca había sido un imbécil como Ron, siempre escuchaba a Hermione, pues bien sabía ella era la voz de la conciencia.

\- Está bien, Harry – tomó un sorbo de su té –

\- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras – puso su mano sobre la de la castaña –

\- Gracias, no será mucho tiempo, mañana mismo buscaré una departamento nuevo –

\- Bueno – el pelinegro se levantó – las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti – la castaña sonrió – volveré pronto, iré por tus cosas y las pondré en unas de las habitaciones

\- Eres el mejor Harry – sonrió la castaña – de verdad

\- No es nada – se acercó a su chimenea – volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – y desapareció por la chimenea

Siempre pensó que su futuro estaba enlazado a la vida del pelirrojo, lo amo con su corazón de eso estaba seguro, pero las cosas con Ron no estaban funcionando hacen meses, solía pensar que a sus 26 años ya estaría casada y quizás con un hijo, que bien que ninguno de los dos se había hecho realidad. Con un poco de esfuerzo y el apoyo de su amigo Harry estaba segura podría salir adelante, tenía el trabajo que quería, su amigo que adoraba, si bien, ya no contaba con sus padres estaba segura que con el apoyo correcto todo saldría bien.

Pero ahora, qué había sido eso que sucedió con Malfoy, debía haber sido el excesivo whiskey de fuego que habían bebido, quizás fue la emoción del momento en que el rubio le pidió disculpas, nunca pensó escuchar eso viniendo de su parte. Quizás el también bebió demasiado. Si. Debió ser eso. No podía negar que siempre lo consideró un hombre guapo, nunca lo negó.

 _Suspiró.-_

No era el momento para pensar en hombres, no ahora, debía pensar que hacer con sus cosas, donde vivir, no podía estar en casa de Harry por siempre. Algo se le debía ocurrir.

...

gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en aquella oficina.

 _Suspiró.-_

¿Suspirando? ¿¡El!? Qué diablos había pasado en esa oficina que lo tenía así. En verdad no había sido la gran cosa, un par de tragos y un beso. Había tenido gran cantidad de besos durante toda su vida, un beso más o uno menos no debería ser

\- Pero lo fue … - Por enésima vez en la mañana se revolvía su cabello rubio y sostenía su cabeza a dos manos - … que me hiciste, bruja… -

Y ahí estaba, sentado en su escritorio, la luz del sol otoñal entraba por su ventanal que como nunca estaba abierto. Y es que esos colores le recordaban tanto a la castaña de ojos chocolate, y no había sido algo que surgió de esa tarde, oh no, se había fijado en la castaña años atrás, cuando se dio cuenta que era más que una sabelotodo, cuando la vio entrando al baile del brazo de Viktor Krum, que impotencia había sentido ese día. Si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor suficiente como para pedirle que fuese su pareja todo hubiese sido diferente. No. Si no hubiese molestado, insultado, ofendido y humillado a la castaña cada vez que pudo durante su vida escolar, ahí, quizás, todo hubiese sido diferente. Y es que lo peor de esa situación era que no sentía lo que hacía, fue su culpa él lo sabía, pero su comportamiento apático para con la castaña era la única forma de hacer que ella se fijara en él.

Tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.-

Se sentía en una nube, una peligrosa nube, sabía que la castaña estaba prometida con Ronald Weasley, pero juzgando a como el entró a su oficina la relación no estaba muy bien, pero eso era nada más que especulaciones. Y si él no hubiese aparecido, si nunca hubiese llegado, por cómo se sentía en ese momento estaba seguro que podría haber tomado a la castaña y haberla hecho suya en ese mismo escritorio. ¿Habían terminado? Podría ser el universo así de maravilloso con él y hacer que la pareja perfecta de héroes de guerra hayan terminado su relación. Relación que según Corazón de Bruja era perfecta.

Suspiró.-

La vida era una mierda.

Aunque ellos siguieran juntos continuaba con las ganas de ver a la castaña, se supone que habían quedado de cenar juntos, pero la castaña no había respondido a ninguna de sus cartas. Había enviado unas varias cartas, notas, nada muy elaborado. Pero ninguna había sido respondida. Entonces ayer por la tarde juntando todo el valor que pudo, fue al ministerio. ¿A qué? A pedir disculpas quizás por el beso, quizás pedir disculpas por la inmensa cantidad de cartas que había enviado, o tal vez a exigir una respuesta, a él nunca lo habían dejado esperando, jamás. El hacia esperar a las mujeres.

 _Flash Back_

No estaba seguro de lo que haría al ver a la castaña pero pensaba verlo en el momento. Y usando uso de su galantería por la que era conocido fue a la oficina. Y ahí estaba la secretaria de Granger.

\- La señorita Granger – habló sin mirar a la mujer que escribía rápidamente en una máquina de escribir

\- Señor Malfoy – la mujer levantó la vista y lo saludó – No se encuentra, está … indispuesta. No ha venido desde el lunes, asuntos personales – le informó la mujer.

\- Oh – respondió, quizás por eso no había respondido sus cartas – ella ha recibido mis …

\- Sus cartas – respondió rápidamente la mujer y se sonrojó – oh no señor, las tengo acá – señaló un cajón y sacó de ahí las cartas enseñándoselas – pero no se preocupe, no he leído ninguna – sonrió

\- Bien – y con un movimiento de varita las cartas desaparecieron – y no lo hará. Esas cartas ya no tienen el valor que tenían –

\- Traté de enviarlas a su casa – comenzó a explicar la mujer, nerviosa tras el comportamiento del hombre – pero … bueno -

\- Bueno … - la instó a continuar

\- La señorita Granger se está cambiando de casa –

\- Ya veo – una luz de esperanza – Sabe cuándo volverá?

\- Si, el lunes se reintegrará – comento sonriente

\- Bien, muchas gracias – y sin más se giró y continuo su camino.

Entró al ascensor y esperó paciente y justo cuando estaban cerrando las puertas vio a un hombre entrando. Uno que él conocía perfectamente.

\- Theodore Nott – murmuró

\- Draco Malfoy!? –

Y en ese momento se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

\- Que haces aquí rubio – le pregunto Nott con una sonrisa – tuviste problemas con alguna criatura mágica que te encuentras en este piso – comentó divertido el pelinegro

Draco rió divertido – vine a ver a la jefa de departamento por unos asuntos – mintió

\- Hermione –

\- Si – Draco lo miró de reojo, desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre – Pero me dijeron que no estaba.

\- Así es – asintió el pelinegro – volverá pronto, así que tus asuntos tendrán que esperar – lo golpeo en el hombro de manera divertida – supongo que no te molesta -

\- Para nada – Acotó el rubio

\- Supongo que irás la próxima semana a la fiesta de compromiso de Blaise –

\- Blaise casándose … quién lo diría – ambos rieron y la puerta se abrió

\- Aquí me bajo – anunció el pelinegro – nos vemos rubio

\- Nos vemos – sonrió Draco

End of Flash Back

Y ahí se encontraba, en su oficina, bebiendo vaso de whiskey de fuego, debería estar leyendo los programas de las empresas en donde invertía, pero no, estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Habían dos opciones. Uno, Granger y Weasley habían terminado su relación y ella se había cambiado de casa. Dos, habían decidido expandir su familia por lo que necesitaban una casa más grande. Y por Merlín que deseaba que fuera la primera.

Y en ese momento se escuchó un _puff_

\- Mi señor Malfoy – anuncio el elfo domestico, que a diferencia de los otros que habían pasado por la mansión este estaba vestido con una camisa, un pantalón y unos zapatos.

\- Habbo –

\- Le traigo el diario, mi señor –

\- Déjalo ahí, gracias – Y así como apareció, desapareció.

Tomó El Profeta con desinterés

\- Que mentira tienes para mí el día de hoy – murmuró tomando el diario y extendiéndolo

Y ahí, la respuesta a su pregunta, lo que necesitaba saber, en primera plana, la noticia que había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

" _La pareja de Oro, rota"_

...

Hola este capítulo fue un poco diferente. No es lo que había pensado de primera pero recibí la iluminación hoy. Espero que lo disfruten.


	6. Chapter 6

_Suspiró.-_

La semana había sido de locos, buscando un departamento, limpiando, trasladando sus cosas, evitando la prensa. Sabía que esto se sabría después de todo, pero prefería que no fuera tan pronto, pero pasó, el mismo Ronald había dado una entrevista hablando de lo sorpresivo y dolorosa que había sido para él esta ruptura. Si claro.

Con ayuda de Harry, Ginny y Luna encontró un lindo departamento en Londres Muggle, mucho más tranquilo, no era tan grande como el que tenía pero era lo justo para ella y Crookshanks. Estaba más tranquila, Ginny había pasado toda esa semana a su lado, estaba de vacaciones por lo que no tenía ningún entrenamiento o partido planeado junto a las Arpías de Holy Head, así que había pasado cada día a su lado, ordenando, viendo películas, cocinando. Fue muy agradable tenerla junto a ella, como cuando eran más jóvenes. Luna por otro lado venía cada día después de su trabajo en el Quisquilloso y comían juntas. Ambas habían dejado de lado a sus respectivos novios por esa semana para estar con ellas.

"Amigas antes que penes" Ginny solía decir, Hermione la había corregido diciendo que era "Amigas antes que novios" pero Luna había apoyado totalmente a la pelirroja. Prácticamente tuvo que sacar a patadas a Ginny, pues su novio también la extrañaba. Blaise Zabini nada más y nada menos. Novio y prometido, pues la próxima semana celebrarían su compromiso, eso sí sería algo digno de ver, ella tenía que estar ahí sí o sí, puesto que era la madrina y lo que implicaría ver a toda la familia Weasley y a Ron. Si es que él se presentaba claro, siempre estuvo en un completo desacuerdo que su hermanita fuera novia de Blaise, "mi hermanita no puede andar revolcándose con una serpiente", pero la verdad a Ginny poco y nada le importaban los comentarios de su hermano menos favorito. Palabras de la misma.

Ahora su vida sería diferente, ella seguía siendo la misma Hermione de antes ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Sabía lo que sería desde el día de hoy en su vida amorosa, y eso era nada. ¿Cómo nada? Nada. Nada que implicara atarse emocionalmente, no por ahora por lo menos, si buscara algo sería algo meramente casual, sin ataduras, pero la verdad eso no era tema para estar preocupándose en este momento, lo próximo a enfrentar era su reintegración al Ministerio, probablemente ya todos sabían lo de su ruptura, de hecho, probablemente todo el mundo mágico estaba al tanto, pero no podía dejarse amedrentar por un par de comentarios ponzoñosos que sabia iba a recibir. Oh no. Ella era más que eso, más que la novia de Ron Weasley.

Se levantó con toda la energía que tenía, vistió unos jeans ajustados oscuros, una chaqueta negra, sus tacos rojos, y un collar dorado, su pelo lo dejó suelto amoldando sus rizos para que estos cayeran por sus hombros, su maquillaje fue sencillo, delineado y labios rojos. Hoy era un día para usar labial rojo, definitivamente. Tomó su maletín y después de despedirse de su gato salió de su departamento.

* * *

Se adentró al Ministerio como siempre, saludando a quien la miraba y dando una sonrisa. Vio como las personas susurraban a sus espaldas, probablemente ya todos habían leído El Profeta esta mañana. Pero eso no podía dejar que arruinara su día.

\- Buenos días Sra. Grey – saludó Hermione acercándose a su secretaria

\- Señorita Hermione – La secretaria estaba feliz de verla, de verdad la había extrañado estos días – Espero que se encuentre mucho mejor – se sonrojó – lamento todo lo sucedido

\- Oh no por favor – se apresuró a decir la castaña – no lamentes nada, sucedió lo que debía suceder, nada más que eso.

\- Me alegra que se encuentre bien – sonrió –

\- Acompáñame a mi oficina por favor – le ofreció con una sonrisa Hermione – Mejor adentro –

S- eguro – La mujer tomó su agenda y la acompañó –

Con un movimiento de varita Hermione sirvió dos tazas de té y los puso en su escritorio, se dio cuenta que todo estaba ordenado, de seguro la señora Grey se había dado el tiempo de ordenar su oficina.

-Ahora cuéntame – se sentó dando una señal con su mano para que su secretaria hiciera lo mismo – donde están los montones de papeles que debo leer – comentó divertida mientras acercaba sus labios a la humeante taza

\- En ningún lado – sonrió la mujer rubia –

\- Como no están en ningún lado – dejó la taza en su escritorio - Pedí exclusivamente que los asuntos que tienen que ver el departamento los vería yo misma – frunció levemente el seño

\- Si bueno – se movió incomoda – habían algunos papeles que necesitaban urgentes ser revisados …

\- Y … - la instó a continuar –

Y se le fueron asignados a alguien más para que lo hiciera, pero no se preocupe fue alguien que sabe mucho del tema y que por supuesto es de confianza del ministro, de hecho el mismo lo eligió–

\- Tendré que ir a revisar lo que hizo – se lamentó Hermione – y quien fue el alma caritativa – comentó con una sonrisa irónica

\- El Sr Nott –

\- Nott? – dudó unos segundos – bueno… Nott es bastante inteligente, y de hecho sabe mucho del tema, he de suponer que hizo bien el trabajo, ya que no recibí ninguna lechuza.

\- Así es – sonrió amablemente la mujer –

\- Debería ir a la oficina de Nott durante la mañana, me podrías indicar que es lo próximo que debo hacer? Estoy un poco desconectada de todo esto -

\- Bueno hoy solo debe ponerse al tanto de todo lo sucedido – comentó leyendo agenda – ah, debería ir a hablar con el ministro, creo que hay un asunto que debe conversar con usted –

\- Bien – suspiró –

\- Ah sí – sonrió recordando algo – La semana pasada el Sr Malfoy se apareció en su oficina –

\- Malfoy?! – se sonrojó ligeramente – y qué quería?

\- Bueno, la verdad no lo sé – se quedó pensando – durante la semana envió unas cuantas notas a su oficina, obviamente no las leí, así que las tenía guardadas para usted, pero …

\- Pero? –

\- Bueno, eso fue lo raro, el Sr Malfoy vino preguntando por usted y le expliqué, sin darle detalles obviamente que no se encontraba y que por eso no había atendido sus notas, le mostré que las tenía todas intactas y las quemó –

\- Quee –

\- Si, las quemó, dijo que no importaban ahora –

\- Vaya … me pregunto que habrá sido – La castaña se quedó pensando –

-Bueno señorita – se levantó la mujer de rubios cabellos – debo comenzar el trabajo para el día de hoy, muchas gracias por el té – y se retiró de la oficina

Draco Malfoy enviándole notas? Parecía la dimensión desconocida, pero bueno, también se habían besado hace una semana, seguro estaba arrepintiéndose o pidiendo disculpa en las notas. No lo sabía y no lo sabría tampoco, por lo que lo correcto era enviarle una nota.

" _Disculpa no poder leer tus notas. Te dejo mi nueva dirección por si necesitas enviarme alguna nota otra vez. Espero estés bien._

 _Hermione G."_

* * *

Acababa de salir de la oficina de Kingsley, como no había estado durante la semana el mismo fue el encargado de explicarle lo que había sucedido, resultaba que debía viajar nada más y nada menos que a Rumania a corroborar que los dragones estaban recibiendo una correcta alimentación y cuidado. Sonaba peligroso, probablemente Ron hubiese hecho un escándalo que hubiese recorrido todo el mundo mágico, pero no, ella iría y nada más que con su compañero, Theodore Nott. Revisaron los papeles que había revisado Nott y todo estaba perfecto, genial.

Kingsley fue muy amable, se conocían desde hace mucho y el mismo, con una sonrisa cálida, como de un padre a una hija, le dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que el mismo sería el primero en poner orden si alguien del ministerio se pasaba con los comentarios por su reciente ruptura, así como los periodistas estaban prohibidos en el Ministerio. Al menos contaba con un aliado.

Así que después de estar unas cuantas horas en el despacho del ministro, decidió ir a hablar con Nott.

 _Toc-toc_

\- Adelante – escucho la voz de Theodore Nott en su oficina

\- Permiso –

\- Hermione Granger – levantó la vista de unos papeles que estaba escribiendo – que bueno verte – le dedico una sonrisa y se levantó de su silla para darle un beso en la mejilla a la castaña -

\- Igualmente – sonrió tímidamente ante la cercanía del ojiazul

\- Siéntate por favor – se sentaron en unos sillones que tenía Nott – mi oficina no es tan amplia como la tuya veras –

\- Los beneficios de ser yo – rió juguetonamente –

\- Sé por qué estás aquí –

\- Si? –

\- Por supuesto, venías a invitarme a cenar el viernes por la noche como señal de agradecimiento por el buen trabajo que hice –

La castaña rió divertida –muchas gracias

\- No fue nada, solo es trabajo – le guiñó un ojo

sonrió la castaña y observó la oficina de su compañero, no se asombró al notar El Profeta en su escritorio - Veo que leíste mi artículo – rió amargamente

\- Si … - habló serio – no sé si Rita Skeeter está siendo más exagerada de lo normal o Weasley trata de ser la estrella – arrugó ligeramente el seño

\- Un poco de ambos, yo creo

\- Si bueno, es una pena – sin previo aviso tomó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas – si Weasley es como parece ser en ese artículo, tu no mereces algo así, Hermione, mereces a alguien mejor – le dijo observándola a los ojos

\- Yo… - pero no podía articular palabra alguna - … gracias

\- No tienes que agradecer – sonrió y besó sus manos – es la verdad, cualquiera con medio cerebro lo sabe, y obviamente Weasley no lo tiene –

La Castaña rió – si… tienes razón

\- Kingsley te explicó lo del viaje – comentó el ojiazul

\- Si – se apresuró a contestar – será una larga semana –

\- Lo será, pero al menos estaremos juntos –

\- Claro – Se sonrojó -

\- Sabes … ahora que estás soltera, supongo que sabrás que te invitaré a salir –

\- No estoy interesada en nada amoroso, Theo – dijo rápidamente sonrojándose por sus palabras – lo lamento

\- Oh no – se excuso el ojiazul tocando su cabello – nada amoroso, te lo prometo, solo como amigos – le guiñó el ojo – lo prometo

\- Bueno … en ese caso – dudó por un momento – viernes a las 8?

\- Viernes a las 8 – sonrió –

\- Oh no – recordó – viernes imposible, debo ayudar a Ginny con los preparativos para el sábado –

\- Tienes razón – rió – casi lo había olvidado, en ese caso nos veremos el sábado si o si –

\- Si o si - sonrió - Creo que es hora que vaya a mi oficina – se levantó la castaña – de nuevo gracias por todo

\- No fue nada – se acercó a la castaña y puso su mano en su cintura para acercarse más a ella – todos los favores que necesites – susurró peligrosamente en su oído y para terminar besó la comisura de sus labios –

\- N-nos vemos –

-Nos vemos –

Wow. Su corazón había latido a mil por hora y con tan solo unas palabras. Sabia las intenciones de Theo, siempre las supo, pero mantenía una línea que separaba el coqueteo de su vida personal. Ahora claro, esa línea no existía, era libre de coquetear y responder los coqueteos de Theodore Nott si quería, siempre lo había encontrado un hombre guapo, inteligente, elocuente, y podía seguir enumerando razones por la cual era todo un hombre perfecto. Sus labios picaban por el escaso roce que habían recibido. ¿Es que acaso quería más? ¿Quería un beso de Theodore Nott? ¿Qué la separaba de esto? ¿Qué se lo impedía? Nada.

Sin pensarlo mucho se devolvió a la oficina del pelinegro y entró ahí estaba el sentado en su silla con unos lentes para leer puestos

\- Se te olvido al … -

Fue interrumpido por los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos, lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no tardó en responder y profundizar más el beso, fue algo fogoso, como si sus labios ya se conocieran y estaban hambrientos, sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse sin timidez alguna. Como pudo la castaña, haciendo gala de su valentía y atrevimiento Gryffindor se sentó encima del pelinegro, sintiendo ya la palpante erección

\- Se me olvidó eso – comentó la castaña entre besos mientras Theodore comenzaba a besar su cuello –

Que se te olvide todo lo que quieras – dijo acaloradamente mientras mordía ligeramente el cuello de la ojimiel y esta emitía un ligero suspiro para continuar besándose. Las manos de Theo recorrieron su cintura, su cadera y sus piernas – No imaginas el tiempo que esperé hacer esto – gruñó antes de quitarle la chaqueta a la castaña

Un gemido salió de la boca de la castaña cuando sintió la lengua de Nott en su escote y sus manos en sus nalgas. Su atención volvió sus labios mientras bajaba una mano para tocar la erección y vaya que fue sorpresa. Era enorme. Volvió a gemir por la excitación. Un gruñido emergió de la garganta de su compañero. La castaña se levantó de donde estaba y besó nuevamente a Nott, se agachó, estando de rodillas frente a él, pasó sus manos por el pantalón y lo volvió escuchar gemir – nunca se había sentido tan excitada –

Y de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar. No ahora.

\- Será para la otra – guiño el ojo, era un mensaje, tenía que volver a su oficina – debo irme – le informó levantándose –

\- No – se apresuró a decir el ojiazul acercándose y tomándola de la cintura – siempre fantaseé con este momento, no me lo quites tan rápido – y se apodero nuevamente de los labios de la castaña

\- En otro momento continuamos – sonrió la castaña y le dio un casto beso en los labios. –

\- Quien eres y qué hiciste con la Hermione Granger que conocí – comentó divertido –

\- Te manda saludos – se acomodó su ropa antes de salir –nos vemos

\- Cuando quieras – y desapareció de su oficina dejando a un muy excitado Theodore Nott.

Que había sido eso. Nunca pensó que ella podía llegar a hacer algo así. Pero lo hizo, se atrevió. Y vaya que se sintió bien. Apresuró el paso para llegar a su oficina.

Y ahí, en la puerta de su oficina esta vez, estaba nadie más que Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Se miró en el espejo y arregló nuevamente uno de los rulos que caían a un lado de su rostro.

 _Suspiró.-_

Esta sería seguramente una larga noche. Pero no podía enfocarse en ella, esta no era su noche, era la noche de Ginny, su amiga de verdad estaba emocionada, al fin los padres de ella conocerían a la madre de Blaise. Todo debía salir _perfecto_. Palabras de la misma Ginevra Weasley. Por lo que ella, como madrina y mejor amiga evitaría todo problema que se pudiera realizar por su culpa, en pocas palabras, nada de peleas con Ronald. El ya estaba enterado de esto, amenazado de muerte mejor dicho. Pero aún así se encontraba nerviosa.

Faltaban 20 minutos para que su "cita" viniera por ella, y ya se encontraba completamente arreglada, había optado por un vestido negro, nada muy llamativo, se pegaba bastante a su cuerpo, cerrado en el frente y con un escote de espalda bastante amplio, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta que dejaba caer sus rizos, maquillaje liviano en tonos tierra y unos tacones negros. Nada fuera de lo común.

Como aún faltaba tiempo considerable, decidió encender un cigarrillo, una horrible costumbre que había adoptado con el tiempo. Y mientras se concentraba en aspirar el humo comenzó a recordar el por qué de su nerviosismo.

Flash Back

Se quedó de una pieza, primero acababa de tener una acalorada "conversación" con Theodore Nott y ahora aparece Draco Malfoy, y ella se había planteado no pensar en hombres pero definitivamente la vida era una perra a veces, aunque claro, quizás ella buscaba sus propios problemas, pero por el momento era mejor culpar a la vida. – Con un movimiento de varita arregló su maquillaje y se acercó al rubio -

\- Malfoy – saludó la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas, tratando de no recordar lo que acababa de suceder en la oficina de Theodore –

\- Granger – se movió un poco incomodo el rubio –

\- Pasemos a mi oficina – se apresuró a decir la castaña –

Entraron a la oficina y la castaña se acercó a su escritorio

\- Un café? Un té tal vez? – preguntó la castaña sonriendo

\- No gracias, estoy de pasada de hecho – se apresuró a contestar el rubio – como has estado?

La castaña sonrió mirando el piso – he estado mejor – mordió su labio

\- Estarás bien –

\- Ahora – la castaña lo observó directo a los ojos – respóndeme algo – los ojos grises se dirigieron a la castaña – qué pasó con las cartas que me habías enviado – se cruzó de brazos – es injusto, yo las quería leer – bromeo de manera coqueta la castaña ¿Coqueta? ¿Qué pasa contigo Hermione?, se recriminaba mentalmente la castaña

\- No eran importantes – contestó sin más el rubio, sin ninguna expresión en su cara – Es mejor venir a hablar directamente, no crees? – y una sonrisa seductora apareció en la cara del heredero Malfoy

\- cl-claro – respondió girando su rostro

\- No tengo mucho tiempo la verdad – comenzó a hablar el rubio – así que quiero ser directo , quería invitarte a cenar –

\- Me encantaría – sonrió tímidamente – pero esta semana es complicado , tengo mucho trabajo aquí, terminando de arreglar mi departamento y la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny – el solo pensar todo los problemas que traería esa fiesta le dolía la cabeza –

\- Me imagino – contestó solemne – El evento del siglo – rió recordando lo emocionado/nervioso/asustado que estaba Blaise – nos veremos ahí supongo

\- Ahí estaré – mordió su labio inferior –

\- Nos vemos entonces… – se acercó a la castaña, en este momento ya sentía que el rubio invadía su espacio personal, hasta estar frente de ella - … Hermione – se acercó y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios –

Fin del Flash Back

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar de su letargo momentáneo y con esto daba por iniciada su noche.

* * *

\- Hermione! – la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó en toda el gran salón de la mansión Zabini – amiga – una agitada Ginny la abrazó – pensé que me dejarías solaaaa-

\- Ginny – sonrió correspondiéndole el abrazo a su amiga – imposible – rió – soy la madrina verdad?

\- Casi me mata – la voz divertida de Blaise se hizo presente – si no llegabas en 5 minutos te iba a tener que ir a buscar – un abrazo de Blaise fue recibido de igual forma – no imaginas lo feliz que me hace verte

\- Hey – el ojiazul se acercó al lado de Hermione – y yo qué? No hay amor para el padrino? –

\- Todo el que quieres mi amado Theodore – y fue sorprendido por un abrazo de oso de Blaise mientras comenzaba a desarmar su cabello –

\- Déjame idiota –

\- Primero bésame –

Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa de aperitivos donde una nerviosa Ginny se tomó una copa de champaña como si fuera agua –

\- Oye – la castaña tomó su mano – tranquila, todos saldrá genial –

\- Si – cerró los ojos – tienes razón - sonrió –

Hermione – la voz de la Sra. Zabini se hizo presente, la imponente y hermosa bruja Italiana la recibió con un beso en cada mejilla – _la mía regazza_ – la observó – más hermosa que nunca, la soltería te sienta de maravilla querida – sus mejillas se sonrojaron –

\- Un gusto verte, Fiorella – la llamó por su nombre, tal como se lo había pedido ella –

\- Fiorella Zabini había sido la primera sangre pura que la había tratado bien al finalizar la guerra, no era ni un poco parecida al resto de las mujeres sangre puras de esas reuniones sociales, era simplemente ella, única, esa era una palabra que la describía muy bien. Ginny sencillamente la adoraba. Era muy diferente a Molly, quizás por eso le agradaba tanto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la chimenea, el sonido de la puerta y el mini grito que dio Ginny al darse cuenta que sus invitados estaban llegando.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, por un lado estaba Molly hablando muy entretenida con Fiorella, la señora Weasley se encontraba maravillada en verdad era curioso conocer a una mujer que sea la encargada de su familia sin la necesidad de tener un hombre al lado, no por ahora al menos. Un poco más allá estaba George, Harry, Blaise y Theodore hablando de Quidditch, aburrido, totalmente, pero se veían entretenidos. Ella por otro lado estaba afuera, estaba observando la fiesta desde el ventanal, hasta ahora todo había salido bien, Ginny se veía más tranquila, quizás se debía a la gran cantidad de champaña que había tomado, pero ahí se encontraba riendo a un lado de un par de amigas de las Arpías de Holy Head, mientras en el centro del salón un grupo de personas bailaban entretenidos un baile que no podía descifrar, pero entre ellos podía ver claramente a Luna, Fleur y Neville. Todos estaba saliendo de maravilla. Quizás también se debía a que Ron no había asomado la nariz todavía. Ojalá no lo hiciera. Por otro lado, ella también estaba tranquila, Theo no había dado ningún indicio de alguna coquetería o algo parecido, cosa que le molestó un poco a decir verdad, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, y a Draco no lo había visto, quizás no vendría.

Buscó en su bolso un encendedor, mientras sostenía el cigarrillo en sus labios – Mierda – no lo había traído. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un encendedor que apareció en su vista. A su lado Draco Malfoy le ofrecía el suyo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

\- Gracias – lo ocupó y se lo devolvió tratando de no mostrar lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Por Merlín, ese hombre se veía espectacular.

\- Gran fiesta – le comentó el rubio observando el salón a través del ventanal

\- Si – aspiró un poco – Está saliendo de maravilla la verdad

\- Así parece, acabo de llegar

\- Si! Me di cuenta – se sonrojó un poco – llegué temprano y no te había visto llegar –

\- Me apresuré cuanto pude – apagó el cigarrillo, observando a las personas que se encontraban bailando – no pensé que me extrañarías tanto

\- Idiota – sonrió – es solo que habías dicho que vendrías, y pues, no estabas

\- Pero se puede arreglar, no te preocupes – se puso frente de ella – te ves hermosa – y sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Gracias – sus mejillas estaban más rojas imposibles –

\- Bailamos? – le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano

\- Bueno … si quieres bailar eso – señaló con la mirada a sus amigos bailar sin ningún pudor – adelante

\- Mientras sea contigo – y entraron, Hermione trató de no pensar en las palabras coquetas que le acababa de dar el rubio, de verdad que no quería pensar en eso –

Se acercaron a la pista mientras veían que otras parejas hacían lo mismo, la música era un poco más suave, menos descontrolada, pero aún así era bastante rítmica. Con cuidado Draco puso una de sus manos en la cintura de la castaña y ella se apoyó un poco en el, tratando de mantener un poco la distancia, e ignorar la mirada que le estaba taladrando la nuca en este momento

\- Te ves hermosa – volvió a repetir Draco mientras se movían al compás de la música

\- Ya lo dijiste – se sonrojó y desvió ligeramente la mirada – pero gracias de nuevo

\- Me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas – admitió juguetón

\- Idiota – rió dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro

\- Yo … lo que pasó el otro día – comenzó a decirle Draco y dirigió sus orbes grises por completo a ella – te … te gustó? – de verdad le estaba preguntando eso

\- Si – se apresuró a contestar – por supuesto, digo … estuvo bien – rió

\- Más que bien – el rubio mordió ligeramente su labio – no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de hacerlo de nuevo - comenzó a observar los labios de la castaña

\- Yo … -

\- ¡Cambio de pareja! – la voz de Ginny se escuchó justo al momento del cambio de música, la cual cambiaba por una mucho más movida –

\- Permiso – la voz de Theodore se hizo presente al mismo momento que sintió sus manos en su cintura – Te la robaré un momento, Drake – Vio como Draco le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado y comenzaba a bailar con una animada Luna.

\- Tenía tantas ganas de bailar contigo – le susurró en el oído el pelinegro –

\- Bueno, ahora lo estás haciendo – rió la castaña –

\- Era lo correcto, que el padrino y la madrina bailen juntos, no lo crees? – Theo la giró y la volvió a tomar por la cintura acercándose un poco más a ella – que harás después de esto? – le preguntó sin dejar de observarla

\- Seguir bailando? – rió ella tratando de ignorar la clara insinuación que le estaba dando el ojiazul

\- Después de esta fiesta, leona –

\- Dormir probablemente – admitió ella – ha sido una semana agotadora

\- Lo sé – suspiró – el proyecto no está yendo como planeábamos –

\- Aun no termina el mes – lo animó Hermione – quizás aun lo podemos salvar –

\- Quizás – la volvió a girar – porque lo que más me anima es pasar una semana contigo – le susurró en el oído al mismo momento que depositó un beso en este, un beso que la hizo estremecer – si te animas … podemos seguir lo que empezamos en mi oficina el otro día – le guiñó el ojo descaradamente al momento que alguien gritó nuevamente cambio de pareja

\- Mione – la voz de su mejor amigo la sorprendió –

\- Harry – exclamó aun con las mejillas rojas por todo lo que acababa de suceder – gracias a Dios tu – y lo abrazó

\- Si! Yo … - rió nervioso – acabamos de hablar hace como media hora – rió el pelinegro – no pensé que me extrañarías tanto

\- Sabes que siempre te extraño – lo abrazó y reposó su cuerpo en Harry –

\- Bailo mejor ahora no lo crees? – rió divertido

\- Uff, no imaginas cuanto – rió también

\- Has … sabido algo de Ron – le preguntó con voz pausada –

\- No – contestó ella escuetamente – nada, y tú?

\- Hoy me envió una lechuza preguntándome si vendría a la fiesta, diciéndome que era una estupidez que yo asistiera, ya sabes, siendo el ex novio y eso – suspiró – quise mucho a Ginny, siempre la querré, y la apoyo en todo, obviamente el no opina lo mismo –

\- Es un idiota – habló la castaña – ojalá las cosas fueran como antes –

\- Si … y pasáramos un año huyendo de mortífago, protegiendo nuestras vidas y durmiendo en una carpa– habló irónicamente aguantándose la risa

\- Si … comiendo comida enlatada y usando el bosque de baño – y sin más los dos se separaron y comenzaron a reír. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por la llamada de un elfo avisando que la cena estaba servida. – siéntate a mi lado … por favor –

\- Como quiera la dama – volvieron a reír.

La mesa estaba llena, no eran muchas personas, pero fácilmente hacían un total de 50 personas quizás, Ginny le pidió que se sentara a su lado, y su otro lado se encontraba Harry, frente de ella estaba Theodore que le sonreía cada cierto rato, a un lado de él se encontraba Blaise, justo frente a Ginny y al otro lado Pansy Parkinson, que no le había quitado la mirada a Harry en toda la velada, y al lado de Harry se encontraba Draco, que para su sorpresa hablaba animadamente con Harry y Pansy.

El sonido de una copa siendo levemente golpeada interrumpió la cena, Blaise Zabini se encontraba de pie sosteniendo su copa

Quiero agradecerles a todos los presentes por haber hecho un espacio en sus agendas para venir y celebrar conmigo y amada novia – sonrió mirando a Ginny – Así que espero estén disfrutando de mi comida, auch – su mamá lo había golpeado ligeramente, y todos se pusieron a reír – Para mí esto es muy especial – estamos celebrando que mi amada pelirroja me dio el tan esperado sí, todos saben que no soy un hombre de compromisos – Theo y Draco levantaron su copa – auch – volvió a repetir Zabini esta vez un poco más bajo – pero el amor nos hace ver todo de otra manera, no hay momento del día en que no piense en Ginny – los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas – no hay proyecto en mi vida que no la incluya, no hay mañana que no me gustaría pasarla junto a ella – levantó su copa – un brindis por el amor – le sonrió a Ginny y esta se levantó y dio vuelta la mesa para abrazarlo –

\- Igual que Blaise quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí, a mi familia, Fiorella, mis amigos, los padrinos y amigos nuestros Hermione y Theodore – ambos asintieron y sonrieron – Ahora que estamos todos acá, queremos anunciar que Blaise y yo nos casaremos el 30 de agosto, en un mes, y están todos invitados – aplausos y vitoreos se escucharon por todo el salón –

Todo esto fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas copas cayéndose en el salón donde habían estado bailando antes, por la puerta venía entrando nadie más que Ronald Weasley.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_Todo esto fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas copas cayéndose en el salón donde habían estado bailando antes, por la puerta venía entrando nadie más que Ronald Weasley._

El sonido que de los aplausos y risas que habían en el salón de pronto quedaron callados.

\- Vaya … que silencio – habló observando la mesa, cada uno de los invitados, deteniendo su mirada en la de su ex-prometida por un momento – pensé que era una fiesta.

No había que observarlo mucho para notarlo, estaba ebrio, notablemente ebrio, su cabello estaba desordenado al igual que su ropa del trabajo, sus ojos estaban rojos y unas oscuras medias lunas moradas estaban bajo estos.

\- Ron – era la voz de Harry, que se levantó tan pronto como lo vio entrar –

\- Shh – lo silencio Ron acercándose a donde se encontraba su hermana con su prometido de pie – vine a entregar mis bendiciones – rió llegando a unos pasos de la pareja –

\- No hagas nada estúpido, Ronald – le advirtió Ginny que se encontraba un poco más atrás de Blaise –

\- Yo? Hacer algo estúpido? – enarcó una ceja – eres tú la que está cometiendo el error de su vida al querer casarte con esta serpiente de mala muerte – escupió colérico mientras que de un movimiento un tanto rápido para un ebrio sacaba su varita. De pronto sin darse cuenta la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí se levantaron con su varita en mano. – auch, todos contra el pobre Ron

\- Ni te atrevas – siseo Blaise protegiendo más a Ginny

\- Atreverme a qué? No haría nada que tu no hayas hecho antes remedo de Mortifago

\- Basta! – la voz de Molly Weasley se hizo presente en todo el salón - estás actuando sin pensar, Ronald -

 _\- Expelliarmus_ – la varita del pelirrojo cayó a manos de Harry

\- Mi propio amigo desarmándome – se lamentó falsamente – de verdad que no entiendo – se levantó de hombros – pensé que este era una fiesta familiar – hablo mirando a los ojos a Harry y luego aHermione– Ya no eres novio de mi hermana, no tienes por qué estar aquí, y tu – señalando a Hermione – ya no eres parte de esta familia , ninguno de ustedes … no sé que es peor ser huérfano o que tus padres no te necesiten en su vida – rió - Esta familia se cae a pedazos por tu culpa – apuntó a Ginny con el dedo – te casas con un sucio Mortifago y mis padres lo apoyan, no lo entiendo, te lo he dicho mil veces Ginevra –

 _\- Desmaius –_

Y el pelirrojo cayó al piso presa del hechizo de su hermano Bill.

* * *

La escena que se encontraba a media noche en la mansión Zabini era peculiar, muchos invitados habían optado por dirigirse a sus casas, mientras que los más cercanos estaban aun.

Por un lado Harry y George se habían llevado a Ron de vuelta a la madriguera, claro que esto no duraría mucho ya que Molly y Arthur Weasley habían jurado que el pelirrojo debía buscar su propia casa de ahora en adelante.

Ginny lloraba con su maquillaje corrido mientras se encontraba abrazada de Blaise y siendo consolada por su madre.

En una mesa otros invitados tomaban té mientras trataban de mantener la calma por lo que acababa de suceder.

Los elfos domésticos llevaban té, café y postres para todos los invitados que quedaban en el salón siendo dirigidos desde la cocina por Fiorella Zabini.

Por otro lado Hermione se encontraba nuevamente fumando afuera

\- Imbécil – escuchó la voz de su amigo aparecer a su lado – de verdad que no lo entiendo, Mione – Harry Potter se tomaba la cabeza – no le doy explicación a su comportamiento

\- Yo tampoco – suspiró la castaña – ya sabía que no le agradaba la idea de que Ginny se casara con Blaise, pero no pensé que haría algo así … tan… tan…

\- Propio de el? – rió amargamente el pelinegro –

\- Si –

\- Lo despedirán, sabes – Harry puso un cigarrillo en sus labios y procedió a encenderlo – tendré que despedirlo …

\- Me lo imaginaba –

\- Un auror no puede hacer esa clase de "escenas", y aunque quisiera pasarlo por alto, habían más aurores presentes aquí, y la ley dice claramente que ante esos casos un auror debe ser dado de baja. Y a decir verdad Ron a faltado estos días, llega tarde, se va a la hora que quiere …estaba acumulando sanciones … y ahora –suspiró –

-Tu eres el jefe – le recordó la castaña

\- Exacto, y como jefe debo dar el ejemplo de cuando las cosas están mal

Un silencio se apoderó del momento.

\- Crees que tiene razón? – habló Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-

\- Por supuesto que no – Harry tomó su mano – y aunque así fuera nos tenemos tu y yo, Hermione, además los Weasley siempre nos han abierto la puerta de su casa tanto para ti como para mi, independiente si estemos o no en pareja con sus hijos

\- Es cierto – la voz de Arthur Weasley se hizo presente en el balcón – Vengo a disculparme con ustedes dos por el comportamiento de Ron – ambos asintieron – está de más decirlo, pero lo diré de todos modos, Molly y yo siempre los hemos querido a ustedes como nuestros hijos – sonrió rememorando – no importa si existe un lazo sanguíneo o legal entre nosotros, lo importante es que nos queremos – ambos sonrieron ampliamente – Ronald fue un idiota, y su idiotez quizás le cueste mucho más que una discusión con su hermana, pero no quiero que ustedes se alejen de la familia por algo así, somos familia –

\- Lo somos – habló Harry abrazando al patriarca Weasley, para luego que este abrazara a Hermione.

* * *

\- Menuda fiesta verdad – comentó Theo –

\- Ni que lo digas – aceptó Draco tomando un poco de su café – aunque debo decir que no estoy muy sorprendido –

\- Sí, yo tampoco, aunque aún así siento que se pasó un poco – suspiró el ojiazul – sé que somos ex mortifagos pero … bueno, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades –

\- La comadreja nunca fue conocido por su gran forma de pensar tampoco – rió el rubio – siempre fue el que sobraba del trío …

\- Obviamente – Theo puso su mirada en Hermione y Harry que hablaban con el señor Weasley en el balcón – aunque creo que Harry y Hermione se las pueden arreglar perfectamente bien juntos –

\- Es cierto … pero aún así – levantó de hombros – la amistad y eso …

\- Que pasa par de imbéciles – Zabini se acercó abrazando a ambos – gracias por estar aquí – se sentó a la fuerza en medio de ambos – a pesar de todo

\- Siempre – sonrió Theo –

\- En las buenas y en las malas – rió Draco

\- Ginny ya está más calmada, gracias a Merlín – comentó el moreno observando a su prometida que hablaba con Potter y Granger

\- Conociéndola – comenzó a hablar Nott – pensé que estaría descuartizando a Weasley

\- Y lo hará, no lo dudes - rió – pero hoy no, solo quiere descansar –

\- Eso está bien, la comadreja debería controlar su hocico – escupió molesto Malfoy

\- Definitivamente, entiendo que le moleste que se case conmigo pero lo que le dijo a Harry y Hermione …

\- Fue una estupidez – completó Theo –

\- Afortunadamente ambos son personas fuertes – comentó Blaise – los he conocido muy bien a ambos y sé que un comentario sin sentido no los hará sentir mal

\- Aun así – comenzó el rubio – no es menos que tu mejor amigo y ex prometido te diga esas palabras –

\- Definitivamente – acordaron los dos magos restantes –

Paulatinamente los invitados se fueron retirando.

\- Quieres que te vaya a dejar? – le preguntó con una sonrisa amable Harry a su amiga –

\- Me encantaría pero creo haber escuchado claramente hace un rato atrás que Parkinson te esperaba en su casa – enarcó una ceja poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, provocando que Harry se sonrojara –

\- Si bueno … -

\- Oh vamos Harry, apresúrate, nada me pasará de aquí a mi casa –

\- Estás segura Mione porque …

\- Porque nada, apresúrate … - Y sin más se despidió de los presentes y desapareció por la chimenea –

\- Blaise te puede ir a dejar – sonrió la pelirroja acercándose a la castaña –

\- No es necesario, puedo irme sola, de verdad – se apresuró a despedirse de los presentes y a aparecerse a una cuadra de su casa –

Qué noche. De verdad que había sido una noche digna de recordar. No le quedaban ganas de nada, había pasado por alto por completo las miradas insistentes de Draco y Theodore, quizás sin la interrupción de Ron hubiese aceptado la invitación de alguno de los dos, pero ahora, definitivamente no. Solo quería llegar y dormir, dormir y olvidar, pretender que olvidaba, al menos.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, traté de demorarme poquito esta vez y como algo especial este capítulo tiene Lemon, así que auu, están advertidas/os.

Espero les guste y si pueden pasar por mis otras historias sería maravilloso

.

.

.

Hay veces que la vida se encarga de que te des cuenta de lo que hay en tu alrededor, de lo que en verdad te rodea. La vida te envía personas que serán los encargados de que puedas darte cuenta como es en realidad tu mundo. Tu realidad. Tu misma.

No se sentía herida, bueno, no sentía _tan_ herida, de alguna forma las palabras de Ronald no fueron la gran sorpresa, años conociéndolo y sabía exactamente como actuaba cuando estaba ebrio, la ponzoña que salía de su boca no era poca, y para las personas que lo conocían no fue sorpresa escucharlo, no obstante no porque sea esperado es menos doloroso.

Era casi medio día, había despertado hace quizás una hora y se encontraba tomando un té, aun en piyama en su sala de estar, observando como Crookshanks cazaba una mariposa en el balcón. La noche anterior la había dejado molida. No tenía más palabras para describir eso. Cuando llego desconectó la RedFlu de su casa y apagó su teléfono, el cual descansaba a su lado.

 _Suspiró._

Decidió prender el teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a Ginny, sabía que no lo había pasado para nada bien esa noche, le daba tanta rabia, todo iba excelente hasta que Ron tuvo que mostrar su cochi…-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ular de una lechuza que entraba a su sala. Una lechuza negra como el ébano, completamente elegante, definitivamente no la conocía. – Se acercó y la lechuza le extendió un pergamino y quedó observando su alrededor, en definitiva esta estaba esperando una respuesta.

" _Anoche saliste muy rápido,_

 _espero que te encuentres mejor._

 _Si es así ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy?_

 _Draco M." –_ mordió ligeramente su labio inferior-

Creía conocer las intenciones de Draco Malfoy, de verdad que sí, pero no se sentía emocionalmente lista para esto, para tener a alguien más en su vida, Ron le había hecho mucho daño, y ella en verdad no se sentía lista para algo amoroso… - El suave sonido del vibrar de su teléfono la despertó, un mensaje de texto.

Ginny (11:58 am):

" _Estoy bien, acabo de darle sus patadas al imbécil de Ronald, así que me siento mejor, mañana pasaré por tu despacho para almorzar a medio día y te contaré con detalles, espero que no estés rompiendo tu cabeza con pensamientos por ese idiota, anoche vi como Nott y Malfoy pedían tu atención a gritos. Sé que no quieres más "amor" en tu vida, pero creo que distracción no te sentaría mal. Hazme caso."_

Y el mensaje había sido recibido justo en el momento indicado.

De verdad que aun no se hacia la idea de estar enviándose mensajes con Draco Malfoy, pero él no parecía el mismo chico con el que había compartido 8 años de eduación, no, era otra persona, un hombre nuevo. Si bien habían compartido un par de besos hace unas semanas atrás estaba segura de que no había sido la gran cosa, eran personas adultas, un beso no podría cambiar mucho. Y quizás un poco de distracción le sentaría bien, Así que, por qué no. – escribió una respuesta rápida y la amarró en la pata de la lechuza –

* * *

Eran casi las 3 de la tarde, un poco pasada la hora de almuerzo pero por ser domingo lo pasaría, había aceptado la invitación a almorzar de Malfoy pero solo con la condición de que el almuerzo fuera en su casa. No tenía ganas de salir. Malfoy aceptó rápidamente.

Así que ella decidió cocinar, la verdad es que le gustaba cocinar, preparó algo rápido, pastas con salsa boloñesa y ensalada.

Se vistió con una blusa gris de mangas cortas y un short de jeans, su cabello lo ató en una cola alta.

A las 3 en punto sintió un golpe en su puerta. Justo había terminado de arreglar la mesa.

\- Buenas tardes – un galante rubio la esperaba fuera de la puerta, para su sorpresa estaba vestido con unos jeans desgastados y una polera negra, completamente Muggle.

\- Buenas tardes – sonrió ella de vuelta dejándolo entrar

\- Traje un vino – le comentó pasándole un botella –

\- Oh, gracias – sonrió acercándose a la mesa – ya tengo todo preparado, así que ahí puedes lavarte las manos – Se sentía levemente incomoda, nada que una copa de vino pudiera quitar –

\- Cómo estás? – se aventuró a preguntar el rubio –

\- Bien … mejor – suspiró, mientras le indicaba al rubio donde se podía sentar – fue una gran escena la de anoche – comentó melancólica mientras le servía un plato al rubio –

\- Si … lamento todo eso –

\- Oh no – se sentó a su lado – no fue sorpresivo, para nada, de hecho estaba asustada que la noche fuera tan bien, Ronald es experto en arruinar celebraciones –

\- Me imagino por qué – … - tu cocinaste?

\- Por supuesto – enarcó una ceja – tan mal está?

\- Para nada – hizo una pausa – de hecho está delicioso – observó mientras servía una copa de vino para él y para Hermione

\- Gracias – se ruborizo levemente –

\- Sabes … cuando te invité a almorzar no era mi idea que tu cocinaras para mi, se supone que te llevaría a algún lugar lindo, donde nos tratarían bien … -

\- Hey! Te estoy tratando bien, además si quería verte, pero la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir –

\- Te entiendo …

\- Además es un buen momento para hablar un poco más, sin la presión de que algún periodista nos esté acechando – le quitó importancia bebiendo un poco de su copa

\- Es cierto – sonrió – tenía muchas ganas de verte … digo, ayer poco fue lo que hablamos en verdad

\- Entre tanto ajetreo fue difícil hablar – suspiró –

\- Hace un rato hablé con Blaise, y me dijo que la coma… Ginny, está mejor –

\- Si – rió un poco – está mejor, recibí un mensaje de ella –

\- Anoche te veías hermosa –

\- Tan mal me veo hoy? – bromeo riendo-

\- Para nada, también te ves muy bien, digo … acabo de arruinarlo

\- No, no, está bien –

\- No, déjame explicarme mejor – la vio directo a los ojos, y por un momento, Hermione Granger no tuvo palabras – anoche te veías esplendida, no hubo momento en que no pude quitar mis ojos de ti, lo único que quería era bailar contigo toda la noche y quizás llevarte conmigo, pero hoy, hoy es diferente, puedo observarte más de cerca, más tranquilo y en verdad … te ves hermosa – sin darse cuenta tenía la mano del rubio encima de la propia, se movió incomoda –

\- Wow – bebió un poco de su vino – vaya ... Draco, gracias –

\- Solo digo la verdad – sonrió de medio lado,tal como lo hacia en el colegio –

\- Y ahí está la misma sonrisa Malfoy, creo que la extrañaba –

\- Extrañabas algo de mí? No lo puedo creer, si se lo contara a mi yo de 15 años probablemente se desmayaría –

\- Tan mal nos llevábamos en el colegio? – rió la castaña rememorando – recuerdo que nuestro último año estuvimos … mejor

\- Es cierto … de hecho, creo que no compartimos un almuerzo desde ese año -

\- Te encantó vivir conmigo – la castaña guiñó el ojo – admítelo – rió

\- Por qué negarlo, fue un buen año después de todo… gracias a ti

\- Gracias a McGonagall, ella nos puso como premios Anuales –

\- Ay la ironía, casi destrozo esa escuela y fui premio anual –

\- Fue bueno para ti – sonrió – y bueno para mí, me permitió conocer al verdadero Draco

\- Y a mí a conocer a la ratita de biblioteca –

\- Oye – rió y le tiró un poco de pan – … parece un tatuaje– observó con la vista la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco –

\- Si … es un recordatorio- suspiró – gracias al pasado somos lo que somos el día de hoy

\- Si – observó su propia marca – una vez me preguntaron qué significa – rió levemente- estuve haciendo un semestre en la universidad de Oxford y un grupo de muggles me lo preguntaron –

\- Que respondiste?

\- Dije que había pasado por un momento de rebeldía cuando era adolescente …

\- Toda una rebelde – ambos rieron suavemente -

Sin darse cuenta el almuerzo se les terminó, y la botella de vino había bajado considerablemente, ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en la suave alfombra de Hermione, entre risas compartiendo la última copa de vino.

\- … No te rías, hay veces que aun me duele la nariz por tu culpa –

\- El mejor golpe que he dado – ambos reían con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

\- Me lo merecía, al fin y al cabo … pobre animal – su mirada se ensombreció –

\- Creo que nunca te lo conté – mordió su labio – Buckbeat no fue asesinado esa tarde, Harry y yo lo salvamos –

\- Han pasado tantos años y aun me arrepentía de eso … ahora podré estar más tranquilo – rió levemente – como lo hicieron?

\- Y es una gran historia … quizás en otro momento te lo cuente

\- Verdad o reto? –

\- Enserio Draco? – rió nuevamente

\- Qué? Es solo para amenizar el momento –

\- Pues … verdad

\- A qué edad diste tu primer beso? Y con quien-

\- Auu … - rió – en cuarto año, en el baile de navidad, con Viktor Krum –

\- Me lo imaginaba, te veías hermosa, tampoco me hubiese resistido – recibió un almohadazo – auch

\- Verdad o reto?

\- Verdad

\- A qué edad tuviste tu primera vez y con quien – el rubio sintió atragantarse con un poco de vino por la pregunta –

\- A los 15 con Pansy Parkinson, el peor sexo de la vida – rieron nuevamente, quizás porque era gracioso, o quizás porque ya se sentían un poco ebrios – verdad o reto?

\- Verdad -

\- Pensé que escogerías Reto esta vez Granger, ya sabes … la valentía Gryffindor y eso –

\- Cállate y pregunta –

\- Está bien, está bien …

\- Has pensado en el beso que nos dimos en tu oficina? –

\- Si – contestó sin controlar sus propias palabras – y tú?

\- También – contestó igual de rápido el rubio –

\- Verdad o reto? –

\- Reto –

\- Bésame.

* * *

Lo que había comenzado por un par de besos ahora estaba siendo algo más incontrolable, o así lo sentía la castaña cuando los besos del rubio se trasladaron desde sus labios a su cuello y ella no pudo hacer más que sentir.

Las manos del rubio estaban en sus hombros, en su cintura, en su cadera. Ella solo se había dedicado a abrazarlo desde el cuello y responder sus caricias con suaves gemidos. Pero pronto quiso corresponderle de la misma forma, o quizás fue su cuerpo que habló por ella, y dirigió sus manos al comienzo de los pantalones de este. Y se miraron a los ojos, por un par de segundos, justo antes de que Draco quitara su blusa, se sobresaltó un poco, puesto que no llevaba sujetador y quedó a su merced así de rápido.

No fue mucho tiempo que tuvo que lamentarse puesto que sintió la boca del rubio apoderarse de uno de sus pezones, y luego del otro, logrando darle más espacio mientras se apoyaba un poco más en el sillón, instó a Draco a que quitara de igual forma su polera y este lo hizo, mostrando claramente su cuerpo trabajado, y aunque fuera imposible, se sintió un poco más húmeda con solo verlo.

Sintió como la tomaba en brazos y la sentaba en el suave sillón, y con cuidado le quitaba el short de jeans, sintiéndose ella en una clara desventaja, no pudo protestar pues los labios del rubio la hicieron callar nuevamente. Arrasador, apasionado, exigente, así se sentían los besos de Draco Malfoy y le encantaba.

De pronto sintió su boca deslizar desde la base de su cuello hacia abajo, pasando por el valle que formaban sus senos, su ombligo, su bajo vientre y encontrándose con sus bragas. Y volvió a observar ese par de ojos color mercurio, justo mientras le quitaba las bragas con los dientes.

Y su mente no emitió más palabras, pues la ola de placer que estaba sintiendo fue mucho más que sus pensamientos, Ron había hecho esto un par de veces, un par de destrozas veces, puesto que nunca halló gran placer, pero ahora, no podía creer que se había privado de sentir _esto_.

Sintió la lengua del rubio tocar más fuerte su clítoris, mientras que uno de sus pálidos dedos entraba y salía. Sentía fuertemente su orgasmo a punto de estallar, no podía detenerlo más, y antes que de que pudiera hilar un pensamiento más, estalló en un gran y sonoro gemido.

Sintió los labios del rubio atacar su boca nuevamente y ella solo pudo responder. Aventuró sus manos a bajar un poco más y sentir la erección del rubio. Dios.

Hizo que el rubio se sentara en donde ella estaba, y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, dejándolo en su bóxer negro, sonrió al notar lo bien dotado que estaba y el punto húmedo que se había formado ahí. Observándolo a los ojos bajó el bóxer. Y vio al rubio morder su labio inferior.

Comenzó a dejar suaves besos en su pecho, para luego ir descendiendo más hasta encontrarse con su erección, lamió sus labios y lamió la punta, quitando la gota que se había formado – sintió un gruñido de parte del rubio – y más excitada que antes comenzó a lamer toda la extensión, hasta ponerlo en su boca y succionar suave y fuerte. Se detuvo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. No había necesidad de palabra alguna.

Con cuidado se sentó encima de Draco y fue dejándolo entrar de manera lenta y tortuosa, sentir las suaves maldiciones del rubio solo la hacía sentir más y más.

Sin apuro comenzó a moverse, las manos del rubio se encontraban en su cintura ayudándola a acentuar el movimiento. Era exquisito, no podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera sentir al rubio en su interior. Paulatinamente los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y más rápidos, sentía un nuevo orgasmo formarse en su vientre bajo. Un par de movimientos más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, debo decir que este "Lemon" fue un poco más suave de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir o a imaginar (jiji) como era la primera vez de ambos juntos, lo hice así, para la otra será mejor.

Espero les haya gustado. Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Sus manos temblaban, las sentía sudar, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, sentía claramente su sangre arder en ese punto de su cara, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban acuosos casi no podía leer lo que sostenían sus manos. _Casi_.

" _Lavender Brown, rompe el silencio"_

 _La joven bruja Lavender Brown, no ha aguantado más la mentira que llevaba guardando durante años, la hermosa rubia nos ha confirmado en exclusiva que lleva nada más que 3 años de relación con el héroe de guerra Ronald Weasley. Recordemos que hace un par de semanas nos enteramos de la triste ruptura de la pareja de Oro compuesta por Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger._

" _Estoy muy feliz, llevo años pidiéndole a Ro-Ro que deje a Granger, y ahora que al fin lo ha hecho, la emoción no cabe en mi, pronto formaremos una familia, aun así siento lastima por ella…" Una cita de lo que la señorita Brown nos ha dicho en exclusiva._

 _Debeos decir que esta información nos ha tomado por sorpresa. Ronald Weasley engañaba a la señorita Hermione Granger, la cual recordamos por ser bastante promiscua en sus años de escuela, manteniendo un romance con nuestro héroe de guerra Harry Potter y paralelamente con el jugador de Quidditch Viktor Krum._

 _No estamos seguros de los motivos por la cual Ronald Weasley haya dejado a Hermione Granger, pero esto se debería claramente a el pasado de su ex novia y al tener a tan maravillosa mujer en su vida, una maravillosa mujer como lo es la señorita Lavender Brown. La cual nos respondió las dudas que nos han surgido._

…

 _Incendio._

Hasta ahí había sido capaz de leer. Maldita Rita Skeeter, maldita Lavender Brown y aun más maldito Ronald Weasley.

Se sentía mal, pésimo, no tenía más palabras para esto. Sabía que Skeeter era exagerada, pero las fotos que incluía el reportaje era casi imposible que fueran falsas, y claro, estaba el hecho que quiso ignorar por mucho tiempo, Ron la engañaba. Estaba claro, lo había pensado varias veces, las señales, las llegadas tarde, la poca gana de besarla, el que no quisiera tener sexo, la falta de cariño … pero ella no quería verlo, todo era tan claro. Imbécil.

-Limpió las lagrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas – El no merecía esto, no merecía sus lagrimas, no más.

Pero es tan difícil … Como poder tratar de sentirse bien cuando el amor de tu vida te golpea de esa forma, muchas veces había leído acerca de las relaciones toxicas, recordaba estar en contra de todas las mujeres que se dejaban aplastar por un hombre, siendo sumisas, ignorando que ellos las engañaban, aguantando sus palabras … y ella, ella había hecho todo lo que solía repudiar en otras mujeres.

Y es que nunca pensó que esto le podría pasar a ella, nunca pensó que algo así se sentiría tan … mal, porque así se sentía ella en este momento. Por Ron se había dado cuenta como había vivido este último tiempo, todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos habrá sido mentira… no quería pensar en eso, por más que le doliera, prefería pensar en todas las cosas buenas que el estar con él había traído… pero era tan difícil pensar en las cosas buenas cuando sientes que tienes un puñal clavado en la espalda.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar de su momentánea ensoñación, se limpió la nariz y dejó entrar a su secretaría.

\- Señorita Hermione – tenía las mejillas rojas – tiene visita –

\- Visitas? – miró la hora, 10:30 AM –

\- El señor Potter la busca –

\- Dile que pase –

\- Y por la puerta entró un notablemente iracundo Harry Potter en su ropa de Auror, tenía su cabello más desordenado de lo normal, no llevaba sus anteojos, tenía su labio inferior rojo, lo cual significaba que se lo había estado mordiendo, y esto solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

\- Supongo que leíste El Profeta – se movió incomoda en su silla –

\- Obviamente – comenzó a caminar en círculos aún sin detenerse a ver a su amiga – No entiendo Hermione … No lo entiendo, yo lo mato, te juro que lo mataré – se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones del despecho de la castaña –

\- No – ella se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su amigo sentándose a su lado – no lo harías – tomó su mano y con la otra limpió las lagrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas – y aunque quisieras hacerlo, yo no te lo permitiría – contestó suspirando y acercándose más a Harry, sintiendo como él la abrazaba protectoramente acercándola a él lo más posible –

\- Es un imbécil, Hermione – ella asintió – no quiero que te acerques a él nunca más –

\- No lo haré Harry – ella sonrió melancólicamente – hace años que no hacías una de estas escenas de hermano mayor – el pelinegro besó su frente –

\- El muy imbécil … no puedo creerlo – volvió a suspirar sonoramente el pelinegro – recuerdas que me costaría despedirlo? – rió sin humor – ahora será un placer –

\- A veces siento que quedó un poco de Voldemort en tu interior – rió levemente la castaña –

\- Ron saca todo el Voldemort que hay en mi interior – trató de bromear – yo debería estar en una reunión con Kingsley – se sentó derecho –

\- Ve por tus lentes, no querrás terminar hablando con la pared –

\- Hey – ambos rieron – no estoy tan ciego, te parece si almorzamos hoy? –

\- Almorzaré con Ginny – suspiró –

\- Si es que no se encuentra en Azkaban por matar a Ron para esa hora –

\- Mañana – sonrió Hermione – Así me cuentas como te fue con Parkinson – Harry se sonrojó notoriamente –

\- Nos vemos, Mione – besó su mejilla ya más tranquilo y salió de la oficina.

* * *

\- Yo lo mato – la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó por todo el restaurant – te juro que lo mataré – rió un poco al recordar las mismas palabras que su amigo había usado hace unas horas atrás –

\- Tranquila, Ginny – tomó su mano – no lo maté yo, no lo harás tu tampoco – trató de tranquilizarla –

\- Puede que yo no lo haga, o tu … o Harry, pero Mamá, Mamá es otra historia, creo que ya estaba afilando el hacha cuando me fui – Hermione rió nerviosa –

\- Es solo que no lo entiendo – suspiró –

\- Y nadie, Hermione – Ginny tomó la mano de su amiga – Ron se ha comportado como el más imbécil del mundo mágico, o mejor dicho del mundo humano – habló molestándose cada vez más –

\- Lo sé – un par de lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas – trato de no estar triste pero … es inevitable, no quiero volver con el Ginny, por supuesto que no – movió su cabeza negando – aún así siento que viví una mentira … viví con un hombre que me ha tratado como si yo fuera una mierda para él.

\- Por suerte amiga no te casaste con el –

\- Por suerte – sonrió –

\- Ahora – la pelirroja bajó su voz – cuéntame que es lo que querías contarme –

\- Ay – se sonrojó – en verdad todo mi día había estado tan ocupada pensando en el imbécil de Ronald que ni había pensado en el –

\- Él?! Quien?! Theo? Malfoy? –

\- Malfoy – se mordió su labio –

\- Cuéntame, y cuéntamelo todo –

\- Bueno … ayer por la tarde nos vimos …

\- Te acostaste con el – la acusó rápidamente –

\- Si, Ginny – se movió incomoda – pero baja la voz – y agradeció estar un local de comidas Muggle, gracias a Merlín –

\- Dios – movió su cabeza en sentido de aprobación – si … si … - puso su mano en su mentón mientras continuaba asintiendo – me parece correcto … aunque …

\- Aunque? –

\- No sé, pensé que te acostarías con Theodore primero – se levantó de hombros – pero hoy es un nuevo día –

\- Ginny! – se sonrojó notoriamente –

\- Qué? No me vas a decir que Theo te es indiferente –

\- Por supuesto que no… es solo que … crees que está bien? –

\- Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que está bien, está más que bien – bebió un poco de su té – no creo que estés enamorada de Malfoy, verdad? – enarcó una ceja –

\- Por supuesto que no – se apresuró a contestar – ayer me invitó a almorzar y la verdad quería pero no tenía ganas de moverme, así que le dije que viniera a comer conmigo … hablamos, nos reímos y una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno… pasó –

\- Y fue bueno? –

\- Decir bueno es quedarse corto – rememoró un poco sonrojándose – pero nunca me había sentido así … Theo me ha coqueteado desde que empecé a trabajar en el ministerio y … -

\- Y quieres follártelo –

\- No lo digas así –

\- Digo lo que es – cerró sus ojos – hazlo – la miró directo a los ojos – debes aprovechar tu vida antes que te vuelva lo mojigata al cuerpo, no sabrás cuando te atrapará otro hombre y no pensarás en nadie más que él, como Blaise y yo – la castaña sonrió – así que antes que tu corazón vuelva a tener dueño aprovecha esto … mira que tener a dos bombones como los Slytherin no se tienen todos los días … bueno yo sí, todos los días – ambas rieron –

\- Si … quizás tienes razón –

.


	11. Chapter 11

La calma antes de la tormenta. Así podría denominar lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir pronto, quizás en los próximos minutos.-continuó con su cigarrillo de manera lenta- 10:57 AM- era temprano para fumar, pero había tomado esa mala costumbre desde fines de la guerra, y aunque sabía que era algo terrible para su salud, lo hacía sentirse un poco más relajado, no mucho claro, pero algo es algo.-Tamborileo sus dedos contra el escritorio, no podía concentrarse en los papeles que debía leer -11:00 Había enviado la carta correspondiente hacia 10 minutos, y recordando la hora en que solía despertar su "amigo", pronto llegaría.

Los gritos en el pasillo lo hicieron levantar la vista – suspiró – dejó su cigarrillo a medio terminar en el cenicero y limpió sus lentes con lentitud –

-Que significa esto! – una patada en la puerta seguido de un grito de un colérico Ron se escucho seguramente en todo el ministerio, tenía los ojos rojos, su barba de hace días y cabello desordenado – Respóndeme, Harry – puso el pergamino arrugado encima del escritorio del pelinegro –

-Veo que recibiste mi mensaje – se levantó y se acercó con cuidado donde se encontraba el pelirrojo- estás despedido –

-Pero por qué?! No lo entiendo – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tomándose la cabeza con las manos –

-Las razones están detalladas – se aclaró la garganta – tu comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear, y tus recientes "actividades" no forman parte del perfil de un Auror, creo que el mensaje está bastante claro -

\- Claro?! – gritó preso de la furia- es por ella verdad? – lo apuntó con el dedo - siempre te pones de su lado, solo dije la verdad, no quería dejarla …. Pero no es mi culpa que ella sea una perra frigi- Un puñetazo en la cara lo hizo caer de espaldas -

– No quiero que vuelvas a referirte a Hermione de esa forma –

-Por qué haces esto Harry – lo vio limpiar su labio que se encontraba hinchado y con un hilo de sangre – pensé que éramos amigos …

-Ningún amigo mío se referiría así a una mujer … menos a su ex novia y mejor amiga – lo levantó desde el cuello, si bien Ron le llevaba fácilmente una cabeza a Harry esto no le importó – Nuestra amistad terminó hace días, Weasley – lo soltó bruscamente –

-Por eso me haces esto? Por lo del sábado verdad? – se acercó a él – puedo disculparme pero no me despidas Harry, por favor –

-Un Auror no puede tener tu comportamiento, Weasley – encendió otro cigarrillo – viste el pergamino, tiene el sello del ministro – vio directo a los ojos del pelirrojo – no entiendo … cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Hermione … engañarla… que bajo caíste…

-De ella se trata todo esto no es así – bufó molesto –siempre se trata de ella, siempre te pones de su lado, claro … seguro se entienden perfectamente, como ninguno de los dos tiene padres se pueden consolar mutuo- de nuevo su voz fue cortado por un segundo puñetazo, este directo a su nariz –

-No quiero volver a verte aquí, Weasley, si no te quedó claro, estás despedido y no te quiero ver cerca de Hermione a menos que quieras otro de estos mismos en tu cara –

-Pero Harry … pensé que éramos amigos … - sostenía fuertemente su nariz entre sus manos que sangraba a borbotones -

\- De amigos nada – bufó molesto - y soy Potter para ti –

* * *

Llevaba toda la mañana intentando leer con propiedad estos documentos. La conversación que había tenido con Ginny la había dejado pensativa. Si bien una parte de ella se recriminaba por estar pensando en hombres, la otra parte estaba feliz por mantener ocupada su mente y no pensar en el imbécil de Ronald Weasley.

Dos días rememorando lo que había sucedido en su casa con Malfoy, y el solo recordarlo la hacia estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Había sido tan bueno, tan fuera de lo normal, tan poco _ella_ , que él solo recuerdo la hacía sonrojar, acaso le estaba gustando Malfoy? No, por supuesto que no, o quizás sí, la verdad es que no quería pensar, pero era tan difícil cuando recibía mensajes de texto como el que acababa de leer.

D. Malfoy (11:50 AM)

" _Nos podremos ver pronto?_

 _Un almuerzo exactamente como el del otro día sería perfecto._

 _No imaginas lo ansioso que estoy por eso._

 _Draco."_

Sentía su bajo vientre vibrar con el solo pensamiento.

 _Toc-toc_

-Pase – habló rápido sentándose derecha -

-Permiso – la varonil voz la hizo despertar –

-Theo –

-Buenos días Hermione – la saludó con una sonrisa acercándose hasta sentarse en el escritorio de la castaña –

-Necesitas algo? – de pronto sintió que su amplia oficina se había hecho más pequeña –

-Dos cosas la verdad – lo vio observar sus uñas y luego inspeccionar su oficina con la vista – tres, si cuentas esto – se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio – como te sientes? –

-yo … bien, si, estoy mejor, no te preocupes – le sonrió débilmente –

-No me pidas que no me preocupe, nos conocemos hace años y si bien nunca hemos sido muy cercanos, me es inevitable no preocuparme por ti –

-yo… - sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas – muchas gracias Theo… pero creo que podríamos ser amigos –

-solo amigos? – ronroneo el ojiazul observándola directo a los ojos –

-Solo amigos …por ahora –

-Por ahora – sonrió el pelinegro – lo segundo, mañana temprano reunión por lo del viaje a Rumania –

-Pensé que estaba en peligro el proyecto por la falta de fondos –

-Si, Kingsley me comentó que encontró un auspiciador, supongo que alguien tiene tanto dinero como para invertirlo en un santuario para dragones –

-Mañana entonces – lo anotó en su agenda –

-Y la tercera … - se levantó y caminó hasta estar a su lado, cuando llegó se agachó para quedar a la altura de la castaña - … sal conmigo –

-Qué? –

-Sal conmigo – rió levemente – sé que no quieres una relación amorosa o algo así, pero salgamos, divirtámonos – sintió la mano del ojiazul acariciar su mejilla y la otra posarse en su rodilla – me gustas, Hermione – no fue consciente de sus propios movimientos, apenas si se dio cuenta y cuando sintió los labios de Nott rozar los suyos, lo que había comenzado con un suave roce pronto se convirtió en un beso, suavemente comenzó a responderle también, pero tan rápido como comenzó se terminó – debo suponer que yo también te gusto – habló el pelinegro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, la castaña solo contuvo la respiración aun sin abrir los ojos y asintió levemente –

Nuevamente sus labios fueron tomados por los del pelinegro, está vez sintió que la alzaba y ella quedaba sentada en el escritorio, antes de que pudiese si quiera protestar tenía su boca ocupada nuevamente por los labios de Theodore, quien lamía su boca lentamente pidiéndole permiso, sintió sus lenguas tocarse y se sintió desmayar, en verdad era exquisito besarlo, lo sintió llevar sus manos a sus caderas sin romper el roce de sus labios.

Pero de pronto, sin preverlo sintió la puerta abrirse de un golpe fuerte.

-HERMIONE! –

* * *

Y hasta aquí, no había podido escribir porque el colegio demanda mucho para nosotros los pobres profesores u_u buu buu.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Trataré de actualizar todas mis historias de aquí al fin de semana.

Nos vemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

Ha pasadotiempo, muuuucho tiempo, ahora estoy de vacaciones así que he vuelto a escribir.

Les recomiendo leer el capitulo anterior para ubicarse en la historia, yo tuve que hacerlo, hasta yo me había olvidado de mi propia historia u_u., pero la tengo mentalizada ya.

Espero les guste.

.

.

.

 _Nuevamente sus labios fueron tomados por los del pelinegro, está vez sintió que la alzaba y ella quedaba sentada en el escritorio, antes de que pudiese si quiera protestar tenía su boca ocupada nuevamente por los labios de Theodore, quien lamía su boca lentamente pidiéndole permiso, sintió sus lenguas tocarse y se sintió desmayar, en verdad era exquisito besarlo, lo sintió llevar sus manos a sus caderas sin romper el roce de sus labios._

 _Pero de pronto, sin preverlo sintió la puerta abrirse de un golpe fuerte._

 _-HERMIONE! –_

Y ahí, con la boca ligeramente abierta , el ceño notablemente fruncido, el cabello completamente despeinado y una mirada de confusión plantada en la cara, se encontraba el jefe de Aurores y su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

-Harry – gritó casi asustada arreglando rápidamente su ropa y prácticamente quitándose a Theodore de encima, no es que no lo quisiera ahí, pero vamos que Harry era su mejor amigo/hermano y algo así siempre sería vergonzoso –

-Yo … tu … - tosió – Nott – asintió Potter con las mejillas completamente rojas –

-Harry – sonrió el ojiazul acomodando su ropa – será mejor que me vaya – tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas, los labios hinchados y un pequeño problema entre las piernas que lo delataba – Nos vemos, Hermione –le guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente de la oficina –

-Así que Theodore Nott – Harry relajó su postura cerrando la puerta tras de él y acercándose al escritorio de Hermione – te lo tenías bien escondido, Mione – una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes se apoderó del rostro del moreno.

-No seas tonto Harry – no pudo evitar reír por el comentario – han sido un par de besos – se sonrojó por su propio comentario – y además somos amigos-

-Hey, que nosotros somos amigo desde más tiempo y no hemos intercambiado saliva, auch! – sobó su hombro por el golpe que acababa de recibir –

-idiota – murmuró sonriendo –

-Me desconcentré por un momento – limpió sus lentes y se acercó a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de su amiga – Ron estuvo aquí – Hermione se tensó –

-Y … - lo instó a continuar –

-Ven, te contaré en el camino , recuerda que hoy almorzaríamos – se acercó a su amiga abrazándola por la cintura

-Sabes que contigo iría a la luna – sonrió la castaña.

.

.

.

-Entonces … lo despedí –

-Pensé que no se podría – rió sin gracia la castaña revolviendo la comida en su plato – ya sabes … por una razón como esta yo…

-Oh no, no solo fue por eso, tenía muchas faltas y su comportamiento no era el ideal siendo el mi segundo al mando, esto fue digamos, la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y créeme que Kingsley me apoyó en todo – sonrió – creo que será bueno para todos dejar de ver a Ronald un tiempo –

-Para ti también? –

-Si … tuvimos cierta conversación, digamos que mis puños hablaron por mi –

-Me hubiese gustado ver eso – rió la castaña – o darle unos golpes yo –

-No te dejaría ensuciarte tus manos, Mione – tomó una de sus manos y beso los nudillos – ahora … como no me cuentas que hacían tu y Theo en tu oficina … no, no, ya sé que hacían, pero explícame el por qué – apoyó su rostro en sus manos, tal cual colegiala –

-Oh no, Potter – se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa socorrona se dibujo en su rostro – te diré, pero primero cuéntame cómo te fue la otra noche con Parkinson , ilústrame por favor –

-Cuando esta conversación tomó un giro tan poco propicio para mi persona? – ambos rieron por las palabras usadas por el moreno – pero bueno … si –rió – creo que ambos tenemos una cierta debilidad por las serpientes – la miró alzando una ceja –

-O sea que te la tiraste – tapo su propia boca al darse cuenta del comentario que acababa de decir, por suerte habían pocas personas en el restaurant –

-Si Hermione – se sonrojó –

-Y … estuvo bien? –

-Uff – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo –

-Y fue algo pasajero? … o

-A decir verdad llevábamos tiempo coqueteando, Blaise nos presentó hace un tiempo y bueno, ya sabes el resto – tocio levemente –

-Un tiempo? Defíneme un tiempo – enarcó divertida una ceja –

-5 meses?

-5 meses? – rió – tu sí que te lo tenías escondido –

-Soy una persona discreta – ambos rieron – Entonces – se aclaró la garganta – estamos bien?

-Harry – sonrió – nosotros siempre hemos estado bien

-Y no me cabe duda que seguiremos estando bien, Mione –

-Amigos por siempre? – rió

-Por siempre, amiga – hizo un gesto con la mano

-Idiota –

-Hermione … hemos sido tanto tiempo amigos y no podría estar más seguro que nuestra amistad durará por siempre –

-Siempre he pensado eso … a veces siento que todo este problema con Ron no hubiese sucedido jamás si nos hubiésemos quedados como amigos – levantó los hombros –

-Fue inevitable, además ve el lado positivo –

-Y cuál sería el lado positivo?

-Que podrán haber pasado todas estas cosas, pero nos ayudó a conocer como es Ron, porque yo no lo excuso, si de verdad hubiese sido amigo de ambos su lengua se hubiese controlado –

-lo sé … además si dijo todo eso es porque lo pensaba –

-Créeme que estoy seguro de eso – rió sin gracia –

-Estaremos bien –

-Mientras estemos juntos – El pelinegro tomó su mano – siempre

.

.

.

Era temprano, muy temprano, quizás exageró el día de hoy con llegar temprano, pero tenía mucho papeleo que hacer ahora que se había cancelado el viaje a Rumania, resultaba que los encargados de los dragones no querían dejar pasar al ministerio, por el simple hecho de que consideraban que era una pérdida de tiempo que vinieran a observar, Kingsley pensaba que era sospechoso, pues quizás algo estaban escondiendo, según él, no descansaría hasta verificar la salud de esos dragones, y si o si encontraría una persona que tuviera contacto con Rumania.

No había nadie aún, así que solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus tacos en el piso de mármol. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que casi se asustó cuando sintió una mano que la jaló hacia una oficina, y no cualquier oficina.

-Theo! – casi saltó –

-Hermione – sonrió el ojiazul acercándola más a él –

-Qué haces aquí tan temprano … -

-Papeleos – sonrió de medio lado – Que haces tú tan temprano? –

-Papeleos –

-Potter te dijo algo ayer? – vio a Theodore acercarse a una mesita con una tetera que se mantenía caliente con magia – té?

-Si, gracias – se movió nerviosa – un par de bromas y eso fue todo –

-Lo imaginé más conflictivo –

-Para nada – rió acercándose y sentándose en el sillón de la oficina –

-Hubiese sido interesante – le entregó una taza con té mientras se sentaba a su lado –

-Si … -

-Sabes que más hubiese sido interesante? – la castaña negó con la cabeza –

-Que Potter hubiese llegado unos 15 minutos más tarde – se sintió ahogar, sabía a dónde iba el pelinegro – Te sonrojaste – comenzó a reír –

-Oye, idiota – rio levemente –

-Ayer … - su tono de voz disminuyó, de pronto sonó más ronco –

-Ayer – repitió la castaña –

-Me dejaste con las ganas – dejó su tasa en la mesa y acarició levemente la rodilla descubierta de la castaña –

-ganas de qué? – mordió su labio inferior tras escuchar sus propias palabras –

-De besarte … - el pelinegro besó su mejilla - … de tocarte – quitó la taza de sus manos dejándolo en la mesa y remplazándola con su mano que tocó suavemente su muslo interno - …de estar contigo – la tomó del mentón haciendo que se girara para verlo – de hacerte mía – y la besó, fuerte, profundo y ella simplemente respondió, no lucharía con ella misma.

Los labios del pelinegro se movían sobre los de ella con maestría, no tardó en sentir su lengua acariciar la propia, se sentía abrumada por sentir tanto con un beso.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron comiendo de la boca del otro solo despertó en el momento en que los besos se trasladaron a su cuello sintió la mano del pelinegro vacilar en su muslo, pidiendo permiso para seguir subiendo, casi de forma instintiva abrió un poco más las piernas y sintió los largos dedos de Theodore subir a su centro.

 _Suspiró.-_

Sintió los dedos acariciarla por encima de la ropa y pronto correr su ropa interior para tocarla.

Gimió.

-Tanto tiempo deseando esto – gruñó Nott en su oído tocando su clítoris con un poco más de fuerza –

-No esperemos más – contestó acalorada –

Sintió la leona apoderarse de ella desabrochando el pantalón de Theodore y acariciándolo por encima del calzoncillo – se mordió su labio por la expectación, si se sentía así de bien, no dudaba que lo disfrutaría –

Sintiéndose más atrevida de lo normal se acercó y comenzó a bajar el pantalón y calzoncillo de su compañero dejando a la vista su imponente erección.

-Mala – gruñó el pelinegro mordiéndose el labio y quitándole su ropa interior –

-La peor – y comenzó a besar su pene –

Lo sentía gruñir y maldecir mientras ella hacía lo propio, se sentía más atrevida y coqueta que nunca. Se detuvo y lo observó directo a los ojos, no hubo necesidad de palabras se levantó y se sentó encima del pelinegro.

Se sentía llena, excitaba, casi podía decir que sentía su orgasmo formarse en su bajo vientre con solo sentir el miembro de su compañero adentro.

Comenzó a moverse suave y las manos de Theodore apoyadas en su cadera acompasaban el ritmo. Se sentía exquisito.

El ritmo fue aumentando y una de las manos de Nott comenzó a acariciar su clítoris mientras la otra daba palmadas en su trasero. No había imagen más deliciosa que la Theodore con la frente perlada en sudor y mordiéndose el labio.

-Voy a … acabar – gimió la castaña –

-Juntos, juntos – la apretó más a él desde las caderas –

Y en un gemido casi conjunto llegaron a un orgasmo.

-Que buena manera de comenzar el día – le susurró Theodore al odio, no pudo evitar reír, tenía razón.

.

.

.

-Se preguntaran por qué los he citado – la profunda voz de Kingsley resonó en la habitación –

-Por el viaje a Rumania? – Theodore enarcó una ceja y fugazmente la vio directo a los ojos, pensar que hace una hora estaban ocupados en otras cosas –

-Así es –

-Cambiaron de opinión? – preguntó la castaña acomodando su falda –

-Algo así – se sentó en el escritorio – conseguimos un contacto, alguien que es amigo del encargado de los dragones, accede a dejarlos entrar, así que irán con él a Rumania, suena poco serio, pero es la única forma que tenemos hasta ahora–

-Y ese sujeto misterioso es confiable? – preguntó Theodore –

-Lo es, hasta ahora lo ha demostrado – rió suavemente el Ministro – debería estar por llegar

 _Toc-toc_

-Perdón por la demora –

Y ahí, frente a ella, el sujeto misterioso,

Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

Hasta acá, el Lemon fue suave, pero necesario, espero les haya gustado.

Besos.


	13. Chapter 13

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Suspiró._

Salir. Escapar. Huir.

Era en lo único en que podía pensar , estaba incomodísima en ese momento, si bien era una situación seria e importante no podía estar concentrada en la dichosa reunión, solo podía ver directamente a Kingsley tratando de no ser muy obvia, cruzando los dedos para que ninguno de los presentes se le ocurriera usar Legeremancia con ella. Estaría jodida.

Su vida de por si tenía muchos problemas, por ejemplo, su vida pública en este momento estaba siendo acosada por Ronald Weasley , de forma indirecta por supuesto ya que el aludido no había mostrado ni su nariz rosada y llena de pecas en el ministerio. Resultó que de alguna forma alguien se enteró del despido del ex Auror en la fiesta de compromiso Zabini-Weasley, y tanto el Profeta como Corazón de Bruja estaban llenos de especulaciones y teorías de qué había ocasionado el despido del famosísimo héroe de guerra y por supuesto la primera "sospechosa" era ella, no estaban muy alejados en todo caso.

Observó disimuladamente a su izquierda y pudo ver a Theodore concentrado tomando notas con una pluma sobre todo lo que decía el ministro, se sonrojo con solo el recuerdo de lo que había hecho hace unos momentos atrás en su oficina.

Al observar a su derecha se encontró con el perfil aristócrata de Draco que se veía completamente concentrado escuchando los detalles del viaje, no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante la imagen tan varonil que expresaba el rubio.

Mierda.

¿Qué haría?

Y como si fuese una caricatura Muggle casi pudo ver su ángel y su diablillo en cada hombro.

Por un lado, su ángel, cuerdo como siempre le decía que debía olvidar todo lo sucedido y seguir adelante, quizás incluso pedir un par de disculpas a ambos hombres, en privado a cada uno por supuesto, después de todo su carrera profesional era primero, quizás sus hormonas que estaban desatadas habían actuado por inercia, siempre se había considerado bastante recatada en la cama y todo lo relacionado a lo intimo, por así decirlo, pero ahora, no sabía quién era, si, definitivamente haría como que nada de eso sucedió.

Por otro lado, su diablillo le decía que siguiera, que lo llevara hasta el final, estaba soltera después de años, nada le impedía relajarse y hacer cosas que jamás imagino hacer, después de todo no recordaba haber tenido orgasmos tan sensacionales como los que les habían dado el par de hombres que tenía a cada lado, y siendo sincera con ella misma no podría decidir con cual quedarse, si los dos estaban tan buenos, era un buen momento de su vida para ser egoísta y pensar en ella.

Decisiones … decisiones.

Había que pensar con la cabeza fría, era joven, era exitosa y era soltera. No estaba lista para una relación amorosa, y tampoco se sentía con las ganas de una relación amorosa propiamente tal… una relaciones carnal, eso era lo que necesitaba, eso era lo que tendría, no estaba enamorada, no había prometido amor a ninguno de los dos así que no le estaba mintiendo a nadie. _Go_ _Hermione_.

-Señorita Granger – la profunda voz del ministro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Entonces estaría de acuerdo de que partieran el próximo lunes? –

-S-si … solo nosotros tres? – trató de ignorar fervientemente el par de ojos que la taladraban a cada lado –

-Así es señorita- una mueca de risa apareció en la cara del ministro- tal como se los he repetido unas 10 veces –

-Perdón, me duele un poco la cabeza – jugó con su zapato de forma incomoda, ni en Hogwarts la habían corregido –

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, daremos por finalizada la reunión – le habló dedicándole una sonrisa paternal – nos reuniremos de nuevo dentro de la semana para afinar detalles, les enviré una lechuza con antelación – les habló a todos los presentes – pueden retirarse –

Correr.

No. No lo hagas ¿Dónde está tu dignidad?

-Granger – _Mierda._

Se giró lentamente para encontrarse a los dos hombres caminando hacia ella.

-Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó con el seño fruncido el rubio

-Me duele un poco la cabeza – se mordió el labio inferior -

¿En qué momento se te olvidó que estos dos eran amigos?

-Creo que tengo un poco de poción para el dolor de cabeza… – Comentó Theodore en un tono despreocupado mientras caminaban al ascensor - … en mi oficina – ahí, el cambio de tono, sus mejillas se sintieron arder a más no poder –

-Estoy bien, gracias – le sonrió como pudo al ojiazul que disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo –

-Estás segura? Te veo afiebrada – sintió la fría mano del rubio en su frente y luego en sus mejillas ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy había tomado tanta cercanía con ella? – Y te sientes afiebrada –

-Es la alergia – se excuso apoyándose en la pared del ascensor, lo más alejada posible de ambos hombres –

-Alergia a qué? – preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja, casi se veía preocupado –

-ácaros – respondió rápido, después de todo no era mentira esa parte, aprovechó de fingir un estornudo –

-ácaros? – replicó el rubio – es algo Muggle? –

-Es alergia al polvo, Draco – contestó por ella Theodore – que raro – levantó los hombros el ojiazul quitándole importancia – estuviste limpiando … _algún polvo_ últimamente – Maldito Theodore, lo quería matar –

-Limpiando – contestó rápido esquivando la mirada plateada ¿Por qué nadie se subía al ascensor para cortar la conversación incomoda? –

-Me pasa lo mismo – comentó el rubio de forma inocente – por eso debo mantener mi departamento aseado, completamente limpio … quizás deberías conocerlo, nada te haría estornudar allí – y esa sonrisa –

Ahí, en ese pequeño espacio los dos hombres estaban abiertamente coqueteando con ella.

Salir. Escapar. Huir

No era ninguna cobarde, pero es que el aire del pequeño ascensor se estaba haciendo cada vez más incomodo de respirar.

Se detuvieron en su piso.

Gracias a Dios.

-Creo que me tomaré una poción para la alergia – sonrió saliendo del ascensor observando a los dos hombres – hablamos luego

-No lo dudes – y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente el rubio mientras detrás de el ojiazul la observa descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

Las puertas se cerraron.

¿Qué había sido eso?

.

.

.


End file.
